Thrown in the Who-niverse
by KatietheEggie
Summary: Josephine Packard was just living her life at the University of Chicago, trying to get by as a poor college student. One morning, she woke up in her apartment, but something was off. Her apartment had somehow moved from Chicago, to LONDON? Follow her story as she meets The Doctor and tries to figure out who, or what she really is.
1. Chapter 1-Rose

**Hey! whassup? I have decided to start this story, because I was bored, and I wanted to make a new story. Not abandoning anything, just making something new!**

 **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

All my life, I have never seen a show that makes me cry as much as Supernatural. Scratch that, DOCTOR WHO BITCH. I SWEAR TO GOD. I have seen everything from The Office, to American Horror Story, and nothing has me as hooked. Maybe Supernatural. Followed closely by Sherlock. Yep. I am a SuperWhoLock fan.

I was watching the first episode again, the Ninth Doctor on the screen, blowing up the store Rose worked at, and could think only of one thing. _What if I could travel with The Doctor?_ Alas, I was real, and he was fictional. I would be a great companion, too! I like history, traveling, I am too curious for my own good, and... nevermind I despise running. I can run, I just... unless something is chasing me, as I rule, I don't do it.

Suddenly, as the TARDIS came into view on screen, for some reason, I could hear it. The TARDIS sound. The thing is, that sound wasn't coming from the computer. I was coming from... behind me. I turned around, and there was nothing there. I hummed, and looked at the clock. 2:00 in the morning. I must be hearing things. I turned off the computer, and turned to go to bed. I laid down, and as I slipped into unconsciousness, I could make out a faint outline of people standing by my bed, and everything went dark.

When I woke up, something felt different. I got up, ready to face the day in Chicago. I was a student at the University of Chicago, and History Major, English Minor. I also worked at the local Baskin Robbins, (honestly I quoted Ant Man every day) I got up, changed into my comfiest clothes, and when I stepped outside, I gasped. I was not in Chicago. No. I stared at the British Flag, and I didn't even notice when I muttered a "Motherfucker." my phone buzzed, and I pulled it out. I turned around, trying to hide it, (it's an iphone, I could only see flip phones as far as the eye could see.) I looked around, not seeing anyone on the floor I was on currently, and looked down.

 _Josephine,_

 _I know you are confused, because I remember being confused. Yep, it's me! or, you. From the future. Your Future. I'm sitting in 12's TARDIS right now, while he's doing... something with the console, I can't see him from here. He's a very lovable idiot, you know. Look around: you're not in your apartment building. I suppose through all the confusion, you didn't quite notice that, I didn't my first time. Look to the left, and to the right. Yep, you're in the Powell Estate. Your new next door neighbors are the Tylers; yes, as in Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler. You are 19, and now she is 18. You get a year here, before you've got to swan off with the Doctor. yes, that Doctor, you imbecile. Apply for a job at Henrick's, they'll hire you. That's how you'll meet The Doctor. You've read the fanfics about fans being stuck in the Whoniverse, now it's your turn. Be like River Song(ish) and you should be just fine. Don't worry, you can finish school online, but you won't get far before The Doctor shows his face, so get as far as you can, but don't think you'll finish any time soon. However, just because you know that you'll end up here, in Twelve's TARDIS, doesn't mean that it can't change. Remember: TIME CAN BE RE-WRITTEN. For now, just live peacefully in London until the Nestine show their ugly mugs. Get to know the Tyler's, you'll be happy you did. Anyway, Theta's muttering about those one monsters, Y'know, the one we can't quite figure out? In little Danny Pink's room? Yeah that one. Anyway, have fun, and always remember: Run!_

I looked up, and thought about what I had just read. For all I know, this could be a dream. I quickly pinched my arm: not a dream. I turned my head to see the spot where Ten rambled about pilot fish and then passed out. My thoughts were interrupted by someone opening a door close by. I turned around, only to be met with Rose Tyler. _Rose Tyler._ I love all of the companions, but I could really relate to Rose. I don't know, team Blonde maybe? I just really like her, okay? I stood staring, slightly stuttering. She must have noticed my discomfort, because she spoke first.

"Hello, you must be the new neighbor." She stuck her hand out in greeting, which I took gratefully. "Rose Tyler. You?" It took me a moment to gather my bearings.

"I'm uh-Josephine, Josephine Packard. But please call me Jo. I hate being called the long name. I just moved here from America." She smiled, and explained that she had lived here her entire life. We started chatting, and eventually we got onto the topic of employment. "Do you know anywhere near here that's hiring? I need somewhere to work while I finish school." Her face lit up as she informed me that Henrick's is hiring, (something I kind of already knew) and that she could grab me an application. She invited me in for a cup of tea, and I accepted. We talked till about lunchtime, when I realized that I should probably go back to my apartment and just finish unpacking. I told her this, but I dismissed it, saying I only had a few things to do but thanks for the offer anyways. I walked back to my apartment, assessing what had happened.

"okay. okay, I can do this, all I have to do is keep my head down for a while." I looked up where my TARDIS poster _should_ be, but was not. "I'm so screwed."

 **~0~**

I had survived here for six months, and had finished my generals, and was starting my major. History was my major, and I knew that shit would come in handy. Rose had easily become my best friend, and Jackie, the mother I never had. My mom wasn't ever in the picture, it was just my dad'n me. She didn't leave, she died, in childbirth. I was walking back to my flat, thinking over everything that had happened in the past few months. Supernatural over in America had aired, so I could watch that on the CW website. In this moment, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into someone. My bags of food spilled everywhere. The stranger I bumped into was holding a few books, and those fell as well. Apologizing profusely, I bent down to pick up the dropped items, at least, I did, until I heard the stranger laugh. Then I realized it wasn't a stranger. I froze, then after a second, I stood, trying not to laugh.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I looked him in the eyes as he said this.

"Are you using your own name as a pick up line?" I managed, laughing. Jack's face broke out into a smile and we laughed like old friends.

"How are you, Jo? The Doctor here with you?" He looked a little expectant, and a little too happy. I sighed.

"Actually, Jack, you're not the only one who's waiting. I'm waiting for him too." At my words Jack's face morphed from hopeful to sad and angry at the same time.

"Wait-he left you too? Leaving me, that's okay, I'll just chew 'im out a little. But leaving you? Oh-ho-ho, he's dead now." He looked absolutely murderous.

"No, Jack, Jack. He didn't leave me. I haven't really... met him yet. I'm waiting for our first meeting." His face flooded with understanding.

"Oh, so wait, you're meeting me before you've met him? Ha! You've known me longer, officially." I giggled at the proud look on his face. I invited him back to my flat (after picking up the dropped items of course) and I made him watch Supernatural with me, and we just... talked. About everything. And Jack being Jack, well, I was in no way uncomfortable gushing over the Winchester boys to him. I told him everything that had happened to me, and honestly, he reminded me of an older brother. As an only child, it was nice.

I had no idea Rose had seen him walking into my flat with me, and the next day at work, she would not stop pestering me about who he was, and whether or not we had 'snogged'.

British people are weird.

 **~0~**

A year. It had been a year. I had gotten into the pace of the life I was living; Rose had turned 19, and I was 20 now.

Rose and I both worked at Henrick's, and everyday, we clocked in, worked, she had lunch with Mickey at the fountains, and I met Jack at a small pub around the corner, then we worked some more, and clocked out. Like...well, clockwork.

One day, something felt different. I woke up with an odd feeling in my chest. I chalked it up to the date I had tonight. Jack didn't approve, wouldn't tell me why, but I didn't need his approval. I got up, like normal, and headed to work, like normal, went to lunch with Jack, like normal, and clocked back in, like normal.

What wasn't normal, was what happened at the end of our shift. We were walking out, when a guard stopped us with money for Wilson. I followed Rose into the basement, and it hit me. I wasn't gonna make that date. I was actually disappointed. His name was Toby, nice guy. Cute too, liked books and stuff, and his mom was American.

We got into the elevator and it started going down. "Have you ever realized, that elevators are just big boxes pulled up and down by a string?" Rose gave me a dry look.

"Gee, thanks, never would've thought of that." she deadpanned. It was not uncommon for me to make comments such as these. The elevator dinged, and we got out.

"Wilson? Wilson we've got the lottery money." Rose called out, me following close behind. We walked over to Wilson's office, and at this point, I knew exactly what was going on. Wilson was already dead, and we would be too, if things didn't go exactly as planned. "Wilson?" Rose knocked on the door and looked back at me. I shrugged, not knowing what exactly to say. What do you say, huh? _Oh yeah, Wilson's dead, let's go in here and hope a man you've never met before saves us!_ That'd go over well. "you there?" She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Look, we can't hang about, 'coz they're closin' the shop." The yelled through the door, and I just kinda sat there, feeling sorry for Wilson. In the show, it wasn't of much consequence, but now, I felt bad. I knew Wilson, he was nice, if a bit eccentric. I would've saved him, if i'd known the date he'd die. He had no where else to go, poor bloke. "Wilson." I jumped at Rose's voice ringing out again.

"Oh, come on. He's not in there, that's for damn sure."

We heard more clanging, and we walked into a storage room full of mannequins. We walked halfway in, when the door slammed shut, horror movie style. Rose and I ran over to the door, trying in vain to get it open. Something fell again, catching our attention. I was pretty sure that we were gonna be okay, so I decided to tease Rose a little.

"We're gonna be those white blonde girls in horror movies. Y'know, the ones who die first."

"Shut up." I snickered at her fear, before I noticed a head turning towards us. I had the urge to swear, but I could only really think of that one time a guy swore in front of The Tenth Doctor (can't remember who) and he yelled at them not to swear. I swear I've been working on it. Rose turned towards the Dummy, while I guided her steps backwards. I guided her until we got to the spot where The Doctor grabs her hand and whispered 'Run," and stopped.

"Why did we stop?"

"Drama." I wasn't gonna tell her about the show, she'd say I was a 'nutter.' She scoffed at my answer, and I turned to face the Murder Dummies with her, grabbing her hand. They then raised their arms, and in a moment of doubt, I wondered whether he'd get here on time or not. My fears were silenced when I felt a hand wrap around mine. I looked up, and there were the blue eyes of The Ninth Doctor.

"Run." And we ran.

 **~0~**

We ran through doors, the Nestine Duplicates following closely behind. We finally reached the elevator, and hopped in, barely closing the doors, only an arm poking through, an arm The Doctor pulled off. The doors closed, leaving Rose to look in disgust.

"You pulled his arm off."

"Plastic Rose, plus, not really the focus here." I blurted, a little excited to be meeting _The Doctor,_ of all people. He tossed the arm at us, and I let Rose catch it.

Rose looked at me, then at The Doctor. "Very funny then, nice trick. Who are they, then students?" She accused him. "Is this a student thing or what?"

The Doctor looked genuinely confused. "Why would they be students?"

"...I don't know," She looked to me for backup, and I adopted a fake confused look on my face, one that Rose (and The Doctor, for that matter) could probably see right through.

"Well you said it, why students?" I asked, mocking her,(just a little.)

Rose scrambled for an answer. "Cause..to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." The Doctor turned around, and praised her. (I could never tell if he was mocking her or not...)

"That makes sense, well done." (Really? Is he actually praising her or mocking her? Maybe both?)

Rose paused. "...Thanks."

"They're not students" I couldn't help but steal The Doctor's lines. I would explain everything later to him, but for now, I was really excited to mess with him. At my words, he looked back at me in slight confusion, but shrugged it off.

Rose looked at me. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

I answered for Rose. "Chief Electrician." The elevator doors opened.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor said before stepping out.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" Rose scolded, but I didn't say a word, knowing he was right. We walked out of the elevator, and he stopped us.

"Hold on! Mind your eyes." He began to sonic the elevator button.

"I've had enough of this now," The button sparked. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" I looked at Rose in slight exasperation.

"Rose, is this really the best time for these questions? Maybe we could save them for _after_ we get out hm?" The Doctor looked at me in approval, but didn't stop moving. Rose ignored me and kept asking. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof." He reached into his jacket. "Which, would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this." He turned to us, holding a small device. "So," He began running again, "I'm gonna go upstairs, and blow it up." He opened the door. "And I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me, no. You two go home. Go on, go and have your lovely beans on toast." He shoved us out. "Don't tell anyone about this, 'coz if you do, you'll get them killed."

He slammed the door.

Rose turned to stare at me, when the door opened again.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way, what are your names?"

"Rose" She muttered.

"I'm Jo." I waved, introducing myself, cool as a cucumber.

"Nice to me ya Jo, Rose." He wiggled the bomb. "Run for your life!" And with that, he shut the door.

"Come on." I muttered, dragging her away, just as we reached the other side of the street, the building blew up. Yup, I had definitely missed my date.

 **~0~**

I was in the Tyler's flat, listening to the Telly. Telly! Oh, God, I was turning Native! Jackie got us tea, which I drank. I was kind of in a trance. Would The Doctor want to travel with me? Or just Rose? I'm not anything special, not like his companions, it's not like it matters, anyway. He barely talked to me. At least I've got Jack. He'll never leave me. huh. He can't really, not by dying, at least. Rose might fly away, but Jack'll stay. I was broken out of my reverie by a text from Jack. Speak of the Devil.

 _Jack: Hey you okay? Would run over but don't want Rose meeting me too early. I know you're not dead cuz you threw a rock at my window as you ran by._

I chuckled. I did throw a rock. But rock is the wrong word. It was A PEBBLE, FOR GOD'S SAKE. It's not like I was trying to break his window!

 _Jo: I'm good, thanks for asking. Yeah, saw The Doctor. He's doing good. This him hasn't met you yet though._

 _Jack: Oh._

 _Jo: Don't worry, just a few more years, I promise._

I reassured him. Mickey came in at one point, fussing over us, mostly Rose, but me too. Rose had him throw out the arm, not like that would keep it away but whatever, and then at one point, Rose insisted that I stay over. I didn't object, I wanted to see The Doctor in the morning. So I stayed.

Rose's alarm went off, and I was _not_ getting up for that. Nope, I didn't have work, my job blew up, I wasn't getting out of bed until it was necessary. I fell asleep again, until I heard Jackie's voice practically yelling that Rose and I deserve compensation. I stumbled out, my blanket between my legs, and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the living room, therefore saving him from Jackie's attempts at flirting. I let go of his arm, and stumbled into the kitchen.

"It's too early to be alive." I mumbled, my Utahn accent thick. I was born and raised in Southern Utah, but went to Chicago for school. Rose brought my coffee out, having known by now what I like. I smelled it. "Coffee. The American Addiction." And I took a big gulp. The Doctor was staring at me, in slight confusion. He started to walk around the room, while Rose was in the kitchen, making him coffee. When he started to comment on his appearance, I finally spoke up. "What, have you never looked at yourself in the mirror before?" He turned to me and shrugged.

"Not really, no." If I were anyone else, and if I didn't know what I do, I would have been confused, but I just nodded, sipping my coffee some more. He then started messing around with some cards, which prompted me to take the cards from him before he spilled them everywhere. Then, we were both stopped by some pattering. The Doctor commented, heading towards, the noise, me following close behind. He asked me if there was a cat, to which I responded with the negative. Suddenly, the arm shot out and grabbed The Doctor by the neck. We both started to struggle, trying to get it off of his neck when Rose walked back in, not even bothered. Seeing as it was me, I could see why she would think I was pretending. She just commented on giving men (and me) plastic hands. She asked him his name again, when we got it off him, and it latched on to my face. I stumbled backwards, trying to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. I almost fell on the table, but The Doctor caught me, and with his help, we stopped it from _crushing my skull._

I wasn't really surprised when it went for Rose next.

It shot at her face, and latched on. With our combined strength, and all of us falling on the coffee table, therefore breaking it, we managed to get the hand off, and The Doctor deactivated it with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, see? 'armless." He threw it at me, and I caught it deftly, then handed it to Rose, who looked at it in shock.

"It's too early for this bullcrap." I muttered. Rose looked at me incredulously.

"It's 9:00. That's not that early. How are you so calm about this?" I looked at her with a deadpan look.

"Sweetheart I lived in Chicago for a year. This isn't the worst thing I've seen." She just hit me with the arm, followed by The Doctor.

"Ow!"

We were following him out of the Estate, Rose in her clothes, and me in my dressing gown.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swannin' off!"

"Yes I can, here I am. This is me, swannin' off! See ya!" Rose was pestering him about everything, and in her situation, I probably would to. But I didn't. 'Cuz I already knew.

"That arm was moving! It tried to kill us!"

"Ten out of ten for observation, Rose." Yes, I stole his lines again, but I couldn't help it. At my words, Rose turned around and glared at me. "Wow, if looks could kill, I'd be dead." The Doctor must have heard what I said because I could hear him snicker a little. I made The Doctor laugh!

We resumed our walk, and Rose kept pestering him, telling him he couldn't walk away without telling us what was going on. She caught my attention when she said: "Alright then, we'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone." The Doctor smiled at that. "You said if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice."

"Whoa, Rose. Number 1, don't drag me into your threats. Number 2, that is the most pathetic threat I've ever heard. And I have heard a lot." She just glared at me. I just turned to The Doctor, playing dumb. "Who are you, though?"

"Told you, I'm The Doctor." He had a large grin on his face, no doubt from my shutdown of Rose's threat.

"Yeah, but, Doctor What?" I didn't do the thing. (Insert smug emoji here.)

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor." I deadpanned.

"Hello!" he waved, using the plastic arm. I decided to have a little fun. I don't always remember the exact lines, but I know how it goes, so... Rose stopped me from further questioning him by speaking up.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" It is impressive, Rose.

"Sort of."

We skipped to his sides, and tried to get information out of him. Well, Rose did.

"Come on, you can tell us. We've seen enough." She paused. "Are you the police?"

"No! I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." Rose still looked confused.

"But what have we done wrong? Why do those... plastic things keep coming after us?" Now the Doctor started to ramble about the egocentrism we were displaying. More, Rose was displaying.

I started to make fun of him. "So... what you're saying, is that the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah." I snorted at his answer.

"I call bullcrap, man. Who else knows about all this? lemme guess: just you." I pointed at him, mocking him playfully.

"Yeah." He didn't catch the jab. Or if he did, he didn't show it. The Doctor started to explain about the Nestine, and Rose asked questions, while I just listened, already knowing everything anyways.

"I mean, shop window dummies, what is that all about?" Rose asked, gaining my attention once more. I stepped in front of them, facing them, walking backwards. I gestured with my hands and joked:

"Someone is trying to take over Britain shops, OooOoOooo! Scary!" We all laughed, then I continued. "Nah, I reckon, they want to overthrow the Human race and destroy us or something." The Doctor looked at me, puzzled, as if wondering how I knew that. Rose looked shocked at the information. "I watch a lot of TV, people, this is the typical plot!"

I turned back around to walk side by side with them. Rose stopped, and stopped me too. "Really though, Doctor. Who are you?" He stopped, smiled to himself, and spoke.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He walked towards us. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it, 'coz everything looks like it's standing still?" He was getting closer, and was now in our personal space, looking at us both intensely. "I can feel it." He grabbed my hand. "The turn of the Earth." He was looking me in the eye now, serious. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling round the Sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it, we're falling through space, all of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go," He let go of my hand. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler, Josephine Packard." He grabbed the arm back and used it to wave at us. "Go home." He started to walk away.

Rose took my hand as we watched him walk away, pulling me along the sidewalk as I watched him get into his box. She wasn't looking as I saw the TARDIS disappear. We both heard it whooshing, and we ran back to investigate. Once we got to the spot we had come from, we didn't see anything. No box, no Doctor. I looked down, and noticed that I was in my dressing gown and some flats.

"Shit. I am out in public in nothing but my dressing gown, how did I not notice?" Rose looked at me and was too stunned to laugh, so I just pulled her back to the Powell Estate.

After I changed into jeans, an old Led Zepplin t-shirt and some red converse (yes like Ten's), we headed to Mickey's, where Rose and I looked up the Doctor. We found a bloke named Clive and contacted him, arranging to meet with him, and Rose somehow convinced Mickey to drive us there. I went in with Rose, while Mickey stayed out in the car. I just listened to Rose and Clive talk, trying to remember as much as I could for future reference. When Clive said the whole ominous death line, I really wanted to stand up for the Doctor, but I couldn't, not without looking suspicious. As we left, I tried to remember what happened to Clive and his family, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. In the car, I noticed Mickey's behavior, but said nothing. I honestly could never figure out why Rose didn't pick it up sooner.

We drove to the pizza place and sat down. Of course 'Mickey' wanted to know everything.

"I'm not going on about it Mickey, really, I'm not. 'Coz, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous." I tuned them out, wondering when exactly The Doctor was gonna come over. Finally, I noticed him walking over with a bottle of wine. He brought his finger to his mouth and made a shushing motion. He offered the champagne to 'Mickey' and then Rose. I stood up slowly, preparing to grab Rose and run out to the TARDIS.

"Don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" And with that, he shot the cork into fake Mickey's forehead, distorting his face. He just moved it to his mouth, then spit it out. His hand then morphed into a large block, smashing the table. Someone screamed, and I put fake Mickey into a headlock and began to pull. The Doctor caught on to what I was doing, and began pulling with me, and together we pulled his head off. The Doctor held the head in his hands, and the eyes opened.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." I grinned at the sight, and The Doctor and I exchanged looks, both grinning. The couple at the nearest table screamed while the body kept destroying the place. Rose hit the fire alarm, yelling at everyone to get out, which they did. We all began to run, through multiple doors, until we came through the last door, and the Doctor leaned his body weight against it, and I followed suit. He quickly soniced the lock, giving us time.

Rose ran over to the gate, trying to get it open while The Doctor sauntered over to the TARDIS.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"Sonic Screwdriver." was his only reply. I decided to ask him something a normal person would ask.

"Why aren't you running to the gate?" He turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"Why aren't you?"

"Well, let's see, you have saved our lives more than once, so when I see that you aren't worried, I'm going to assume you have a good reason not to be." He smiled at my answer. It was true, the first time I saw the episode, when I saw him doing that, I knew something was up. He got out a TARDIS key, and suggested we go in there, and with raised eyebrows, I followed.

When I entered, I stopped. This was the first time I had seen Sexy in person, and she was every bit as beautiful as I thought she'd be. I stammered, trying to find the right thing to say, but simply stuck with, "Beautiful." The Doctor had been listening to me, waiting for my reaction, and when I made my statement, he perked up, seeming proud.

I looked around, finally locking eyes with him. "It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. How does this work? How does the inside fit? No, It can't fit, but I can sort of be a...pocket dimension or something?" I finished my rant, and he looked at me in surprise and pride. The moment was ruined by Rose's entrance.

I turned to see her run back out, run around the ship, then back in. She burst in declaring that it was gonna follow us.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door! Believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." He was hooking things up to the head. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He finished hooking it up. "Right. Where do you want to start?" He looked to both of us.

"Um- The inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose stated, a mix of a question and a statement.

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yep."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes." Rose just looked stunned, while The Doctor seemed to gauge our reactions. "Is that alright?" He seemed to be asking more Rose than me, understandably, I mean, I was taking all of this pretty well.

"Yeah." we chorused, Rose more stunned, me more curious and excited.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Rose's face screwed up with emotion, and she started to sob. I put my arms around her.

"Hey, Mickey's all right. I'm sure of it. We're gonna find him. Doctor, your head's melting."

At my words, the Doctor started frantically tracing the signal, while I comforted Rose. He followed the signal, muttering frantically, when finally, everything went still. He went outside, followed by Rose, telling him that it wasn't safe. I waited a moment after they both left, just admiring the beautiful interior of something I thought I would never see.

"Hello, Old Girl." I walked up to the console, and patted it. "you're beautiful, aren't you? Wow." I muttered under my breath. I then walked outside, just in time to catch Rose asking about the headless fake Mickey, and the Doctor answered saying that it melted with the head. I sat there listening to their bickering, and when the Doctor called humans apes, I lost it.

"Oh really? Apes, wow, thanks, I really feel respected, Doc. You know what? Each life is special and precious! Yes, I understand that you are trying to save everyone, but that does not mean that you can just carry on, acting all heartless! God!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, and looked back at him. His stunned expression told me that he did not expect me to explode like that.

Rose took the silence as an opportunity to ask about why The Doctor sounded like he was from the North, to which he replied that lots of planets have a north.

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950's." I supplied. Thank you History major.

"It's a disguise." He finished, looking proud of his ship. Rose just looked tired.

"Okay, and this-this living plastic, what's it got against us?" Rose asked, walking forwards.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war. Its protein planets rotted, so Earth, Dinner!"

"How do we stop it?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. He grabbed a vial out of his jacket, looking excited.

"Antiplastic." my face lit up.

"Antiplastic?"

"Antiplastic!" We were both grinning like idiots.

"We've got to find it first." I proposed, while he started walking past us.

"We?" He turned back to me.

"Yes, 'We.' I don't know about Rose here, but I want to help." Rose nodded, looking determined. He shrugged, accepting it.

"How do you hide something that big in a city this small?" He asked, mostly to himself. Rose looked confused.

"Hold on, hide what?"

"The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic. So it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

Rose still looked confused. "What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London. A huge, metal, circular, like a dish, like a wheel, radial. Close to where we're standing." All this time he'd been talking we had started walking over to the other side of the TARDIS, where he turned around, standing in front of the London Eye. "Must be completely invisible." I tried not to laugh as Rose and I nodded at the London Eye, waiting for him to notice it. "What?" He turned around, then back at us. "What is it? What?" He turned around once more, then back to us. "Oh." I could almost hear the music. Then he smiled. "Fantastic!" I almost squealed out loud at the famous line. Then the running began again. We ran over to the London eye, and whilst doing so, The Doctor grabbed my hand. In that moment, I felt like a true companion.

When we arrived, The Doctor spoke once again. "Think of it. Plastic all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-" I couldn't help but steal Rose's line.

"The breast implants."

"Still we've found the transmitter, the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Rose ran over to the edge, pointing out a shaft, and we went over to it. He gestured down and looked at me, with a sassy smile. "Ladies first." I smacked his arm lightly, but still went down first. I could hear him snickering above me, along with Rose at his joke. When we had climbed all the way down, I walked over to a door, the only door, and waited to see them both behind me. Then, I opened it. We walked in, and The Doctor took the lead.

"The Nestene Consciousness, I presume?" I looked to The Doctor, he merely nodded. Rose told him to just tip in the Antiplastic and for us to just leave, but he stopped her, explaining that everything deserves a chance, something that I agreed with.

We descended further, then The Doctor called out. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The vat said something I didn't quite understand, but The Doctor did. "Thank You. If I might have permission to approach." That was when Rose noticed Mickey and ran down to him. I looked at the Doctor who rolled his eyes, and smacked his arm lightly.

"Doctor, Jo, they kept him alive!" before The Doctor could say something insensitive, I responded.

"Told ya we'd find him girlie." I winked, then smacked the Doctor's arm when he rolled his eyes again. I started to follow him down, but he stopped me, then turned around.

"Stay on these stairs. In case something happens," he paused. "Then take those two and run. Got it?" I rolled my eyes. As if. Still, I nodded. "Good. See ya." I watched as he approached the Consciousness from my spot on the stairs, hidden from view. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" It gurgled. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest respect that you _shunt_ off?" I snorted at this, and he turned and smiled at me in my hiding place. "Oh don't give me that, this is an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The consciousness snarled and roared. "I am talking!" it quieted. "This planet is just starting. These, stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please, just go." Suddenly, I noticed the Dummies coming up behind him.

"Doctor!" I didn't get to yell, Rose did, because one approached me, and dragged me over there, to the edge next to him, obviously deeming me a threat for some reason. The Doctor looked increasingly panicked every second, and tried to wriggle out of their grip. They then took the Antiplastic out of his jacket as the Consciousness roared in indignation.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't gonna use it!" It roared again. "I was not attacking you, I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not." It roared again. "What do you mean?" The TARDIS was brought out, as the Consciousness roared again. "No. No, no! Honestly, no!" It screeched. "Yes, that's my ship." It roared as the Doctor and I looked up at the ship, then each other, then the consciousness as it roared again. "That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!"

Fear had clouded my mind, and in that moment, I couldn't remember anything from the episode. It felt like years since I had last seen it, and it was true, it's been year.

"What's it doing?" I had to ask. He looked at me, and practically shouted:

"It's the TARDIS. The Nestene's identified it as superior technology; it's terrified. It's going to the final phase." We were both struggling now, trying to escape. "It's starting the invasion get out Rose, just leg it, now!" There was nothing he could do about me, so it didn't hurt that he didn't yell that at me at all.

I got an idea. If I could just hit the Dummy holding the antiplastic hard enough, just bump into him a little, maybe I could knock him over the edge. I had to do was get out of the hold of the Dummy keeping me there.

Just then, the Nestene shot a bolt of electricity at the ceiling. "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled in desperation.

I looked to Rose, seeing her still there. "Get out, Rose, Mickey, Just Run!"

We struggled more, then the Nestene Consciousness hissed something that was really confusing: "Time Lords." My gaze shot to the vat and so did the Doctor's. I looked confused, and he looked shocked, maybe even...hopeful? I turned back to look at Rose and Mickey, unaware of The Doctor's gaze on me.

Just then, I saw Rose run over to a chain, chop if off, and swing over to us, effectively knocking the Dummies holding me off the edge and letting The Doctor throw his off, so I could take the Antiplastic back, unscrew it, and throw it into the vat. Rose swung back, we caught her, and we all ran up to the TARDIS, but not before the Doctor declared: "Now we're in trouble." I grinned at him, and the place began to explode, cutting off the signal.

When we got to the top, Mickey was hugging the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked it, and we disappeared.

We landed, and as soon as he could, Mickey ran out of the TARDIS, terrified. Rose walked out, calling her mum, and I was behind her, trying not to giggle at the euphoria of having survived. Jackie picked up the phone, and I could hear her babbling about something or other. I laughed, and pressed the end button for her when she pulled it away from her face.

"Fat lot of good you were," She scolded, She didn't get to finish because Mickey directed our attention to The Doctor, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he snapped his fingers. "Easy!" Rose easily retorted before I could.

"You were useless in there! You'd be dead if it weren't for us!" she gestured to me. The Doctor didn't argue.

"Yes, I would." He paused, "Thank you." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Right then! I'll be off." He looked a little nervous. "Unless, uh, I don't know, you two could...come with me?" My jaw dropped. I knew he would ask Rose, I just wasn't so sure about me. "This box isn't just a London-op, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." I opened my mouth to respond when Mickey cut me off.

"Don't. He's and alien, he's a thing!"

The Doctor simply responded: "He's not invited. What do you think?"

I almost accepted right away, but stopped. What if he just felt obligated to ask me? If he really wants me to come, he'll do the whole, 'did I mention it travels in time?' thing, then I'll accept. Plus, I gotta make sure that Rose is a priority here.

He saw my hesitation. "you could stay here, fill your life with work, and food, and sleep, or you could go-uh, anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked and I looked at her. He just nodded and replied:

"Yeah." When he said this, Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist, as if trying to convince her to stay.

"Yeah, I can't, um, I've gotta go and find my mum, and, someone's gotta look after this stupid lump so..." The Doctor looked disappointed. Then he shifted his gaze to me.

"And you?"

I paused, and thought. Rose has to go with him. Stay with her. "I've gotta finish school, and my Dad's probably worried sick, he hasn't heard from me in days, so," I paused. "Next time." I smiled sadly at him.

The Doctor looked devastated, but obviously trying to hide it. It hurt. "Okay. See you both around." He stepped back, about to close the door.

"Doctor!" He looked at me. "I wish I could, I just don't have the time. Next time I see you though, if the offer's still up, I'll take it." He nodded again, and closed the doors.

I sighed, hoping he got the hint. The TARDIS began to disappear, and my sad smile faded into a frown. What if he didn't come back?

We stared at the spot the machine was just seconds ago, then Rose whispered something along the lines of, 'let's go.' and I didn't protest. She began helping Mickey away, and we started to leave when we heard the TARDIS engines once more. I grinned, knowing he either got my hint, or just wanted to come back.

The TARDIS solidified, and The Doctor poked his head out. "By the way, did I also mention it travels in time?" He retreated his head back through the door and walked back in, but left the door open. Rose turned to Mickey.

"Thanks." Mickey just looked confused.

"Thanks for what?" We smiled and looked at each other.

"Exactly." She said, and then she kissed him on the cheek, running right behind me into the TARDIS, closing the door behind us.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? eh? I was just binge watching Doctor who when, I decided to make a story about it! tell me your thoughts! Tell me what works, what doesn't, I wanna hear it all!**

 **DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2-The End of the World

**Chapter 2**

 **Heya guys! Here's chapter 2! hope you like it!**

 **REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (as much as I would like to) ONLY MY OC.**

* * *

We ran into the TARDIS, grinning from ear to ear, and Rose closed the door behind us, and we ran right to the console.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Jo Packard, you tell me, where do you wanna go? Backwards or Forwards in time? It's your choice what's it gonna be?" Rose looked to me and I looked at her.

"You pick this time." Her smile grew. She thought for a moment.

"Forwards." My smile grew. The Doctor messed with a few things, then asked:

"How far?"

"One hundred years."

The Doctor flipped a few switches, twisted a few knobs, and everything started to shake. He smirked at us, and after a few moments, it went still, then he stopped it.

"There you go, step out side those doors, it's the 22nd century."

Rose could hardly believe it. "You're kidding."

I could see him get a bit cocky. "That's a bit boring though. You want to go further?"

Rose nodded and looked at me. I couldn't help but add: "Fine by me."

And with that, he spun some wheels, pulled some levers, and everything shook again. He stopped it then, and declared: "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005. The New Roman Empire. I laughed.

"You think you're so impressive." Rose taunted. The Doctor looked indignant, yet playful.

"I am so impressive!"

I answered for her. "You wish." He took the challenge, grinning in a way that was specifically him.

"Right then. You both asked for it. I know exactly where to go." We were all grinning, having way too much fun with this as he spun some wheels, pulled some levers, and everything shook. Suddenly, He pulled one last lever, and rang a bell, and everything stopped.

We were still, The Doctor and I still grinning, Rose looking excited and scared. She was the only one who didn't know what was behind that door. "Where are we?" She asked, and I couldn't help but be excited. Even though I knew how the day would turn out, I would get to see the 'moisturize me' lines and 'what are you gonna do? moisturize me?' So I was excited.

In answer to Rose's question, the Doctor thrust out his hand, gesturing to the door smugly. Rose and I looked at the door, and Rose spun back. "What's out there?" She asked him. He just gestured to the door again. She walked to the door, and cautiously, walked out. The Doctor turned to me, gesturing for me to do the same.

My grin got wider as I complied, and began walking out to join her, smiling at him. I opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was the smell. I stopped in the doorway, just admiring the room. It smelled clean, but not like a hospital clean. Like someone took a magical cleaning solution and erased all dirt. I heard the Doctor walk up behind me.

"You know, you have to step out of the TARDIS, you can't just sit here enjoying the view." He teased, "I want to see too!" He said, sounding a little like a child.

I ignored his statement and began thinking out loud: "You know, two years ago, the highlight of my day was coming home and reading a book. When I moved to London, it became coming home and talking to Rose, and Mickey, and Jackie. Now, I can't even pick the highlight of today. Is life always like this for you? New ground beneath your feet, new smells, a whole new feel, knowing that you are not where you were just moments ago? Do you ever get used to it? Does it ever feel less... amazing?" I had almost forgotten he was there, until he spoke up.

"No." He said, his voice much softer, "It never changes, it feels just as amazing every time. I've never gotten used to it. That's why I keep going. It's addicting, I'll say that." I looked over my shoulder and him and smiled.

"Thank you, for inviting me. I haven't even stepped out and this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. So thank you." He looked like he wanted to respond, but I quickly stepped out of the TARDIS and into the room, taking it all in. I heard him go over to the door and sonic the panel as I walked down the steps. The screen came down, and I stopped beside Rose, and he came beside me.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying. Like, are you gonna get killed by eggs, or beef or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive." He paused, probably for dramatic effect or something. "This is the year 5.5/Apple/26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day, Hold on," he stopped, looking at his watch. "This is the day the sun expands." he looked at us. "Welcome to the end of the world." We both looked at him, Rose stunned, me, a little starstruck.

 **~0~**

We walked down the hall, the computer saying something over the intercom.

"So when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked, and I couldn't resist.

"No, Rose, it means bacteria. Of course, people! I mean, I suppose that depends on your definition of people. Man, lawyers must have one hell of a time with that view. Am I right?" I asked the Doctor. He looked mildly impressed by my observation.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? what's it all for?" She persisted, moving on to the next subject.

"it's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He started sonicing the lock.

"What for?" Rose asked, looking a little nervous to hear the answer.

"Fun!" He responded, cheerfully, with a touch of sass in the mix. And the door opened, letting us walk in.

"I'm guessing, when you say the great and the good, you mean the very rich." The Doctor nodded, smiling at me.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra, the sun expanding, That takes, hundreds of years."

"Millions." he replied, "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed at a satellite by the earth. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun." Rose looked more confused.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted 'em back! That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, and nature takes its course."

I spoke up. "How long's it got?"

He checked his watch once more, "'bout half an hour then the planet gets roasted." He said this last part with wide eyes, looking a little too excited to be talking about the end of the earth.

"Is that why we're here? Is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" I sighed, answering for the Doctor.

"Rose, everything has its time. Everything's gotta end. Besides, I'm sure there's no one alive on it right now?" The Doctor nodded. We sat there in comfortable silence until a voice broke through it.

"Who the hell are you?" We turned to see a blue man, with strange markings on his face.

"Oh that's nice, thanks." The Doctor sassed looking at us.

"How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way. Any second-"

"No, that's me, I'm a guest. Look I've got an invitation." He pulled out his psychic paper. "Look, there, you see? It's fine. You see? The Doctor, plus two. I'm The Doctor, This is Josephine Packard, and Rose Tyler. They're my plus two. Is that alright?" The man looked nervous.

"Well, obviously." He conceded. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." And with that, we walked away.

The Doctor turned to us. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." He put it away.

Rose looked shocked. "He's blue!" The Doctor looked excited.

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Then the steward began to speak.

"We have in attendance: The Doctor, Josephine Packard, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." He clapped, and blue staff members swarmed, getting everything ready. "Hurry now. Thank you. Quick as we can, come along, come along!" He then began introducing the guests, among those being trees, the little fat guy with the big head, the meme robots, and others. Then, Jabe (the tree lady) walked up to us, offering us a cutting of her grandfather (I am groot!)

"Thank you. Yes, gifts, um." he patted himself down not coming up with anything then settled on this: "I give you in return, air from my lungs." And then he blew on her. I thought it was lame, but she thought it was 'intimate' and eyed him like a piece of meat. (ew.) It only got worse when he replied with: "There's more where that came from." (bleh.)

As the tree people walked away, the steward announced: "The sponsor, of the main event, please welcome, The Face of Boe." My face lit up upon seeing him. He looked different, but I bet he could still dish out innuendoes like nobody's business. Then I tried not to laugh when the Moxx of Balhoon spit in Rose's face, but when he left, I couldn't help but snigger. Then the Meme dudes came over all creepy like, saying their "a gift of peace in all good faith' or whatnot. Creepy ass motherfuckers.

Then the steward announced my least favorite person here. Cassandra. The Doctor was laughing at our expressions. It was one thing to see that bitchy trampoline on TV, it was another to see her in real life. I almost snorted when she started talking about Ostriches. I did let out a small laugh when she brought out the jukebox, claiming that it was an ipod. I almost died when they started to play Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor elbowed me in the ribs to shut me up. I caught Jack's eye, and I could hear his laughter in my mind. Then Rose ran out. The Doctor and I exchanged looks, and we ran after her, but we were stopped by Jabe, who scanned us. I knew she would get human from me and Time Lord from the Doctor, so I didn't pay much attention to it. We kept walking after her.

 **~0~**

We watched the Blue Oompa Loompas take the TARDIS, while the Doctor instructed them on how to park it right. I sighed and told him to get going, we need to find Rose, yada yada yada. When we finally got to the room we came from, The Doctor called for Rose, and we went in. I sat on the step by her, and he sat across from us. I grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her.

"What do you think then?"

"Great! yeah, fine." Rose said, looking tired. "once you get past the slightly psychic paper." We all chuckled at that. But she wasn't finished. "They're just so alien!" We both looked at her. "The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em, and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south."

"Where are you from?" Rose asked, curious.

"All over the place." he dodged the question.

"They all speak english."

"No. you just hear english. It's a gift of the TARDIS." He leaned back. "Telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates." He smiled at us.

"It's inside my brain?" Rose didn't sound too happy.

"Well, in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and changes my mind and you didn't even ask?" The Doctor looked a bit nervous at her small outburst.

"Well, I didn't think about it like that."

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south!" She raised her voice, surprising the both of us.

"Rose-" I tried to intervene before things got ugly.

"Why aren't you more upset? You hate it when people don't tell you things! why would he get a free pass? Who are you then, Doctor?" He sat up at that. "What're you called? What sort of alien are you?" I could see the Doctor getting more upset.

"I'm just a Doctor."

"From what planet?" At her words, he sniggered bitterly.

"Well it's not as if you'd know where it is!"

"Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!" I decided to stop them before it got too heated.

"Okay, you too." I stood up and faced both of them. How about we have this conversation when we all have had some time to cool of a bit, hm?" My tone was pleasant, but my face clearly said: ' _I will personally murder you if you do not comply'_ but, y'know, in a loving way. The Doctor huffed, and walked down the steps to look out at the dying earth. I looked at Rose and mouthed: _'Apologize.'_ They had to be friends, I would make sure of it. I guided her down next to The Doctor, and she began to talk.

"Alright, as _someone_ always says, "Don't argue with the designated driver." Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal." I giggled from my spot on the steps. "We're out of range, just a bit." The Doctor looked over, and grabbed her phone.

"Tell you what." He pulled it open. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery,"

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery?'" I asked, unable to help myself. I walked up to them, seeing her smile at him.

"yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" He asked me.

"Nah, I failed hullaballo." He made a fake sad noise. He stuck something in her phone, gave it back, then held his hand out for mine. Without a word, I handed it to him, eyebrows raised. He did the same with mine, and held it out, encouraging me to try it. I went to Jack's contact, and held the phone to my ear, watching as Rose called her mum. The line rang for a minute before I heard Jack's voice.

"Hey, sweetheart, how traveling?" I smiled, I knew that Jack knew where I was .

"Great. What's new with you? How's the crew?"

"They're great. They can't wait to see you again."

"Well, I'm a bit busy right now, so... Tell them I said hi." I smiled, and tears started to form. You never know you have something till it isn't there. I can't run to them for a hug anymore, not for a long time. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well, Jack, it was great to hear your voice, see ya soon."

"Bye sweetheart." And with that, I hung up. I turned to the Doctor who looked happy, but a little confused. Rose was still taking to her mum, so I answered his unspoken question.

"The was Jack. my friend. He's like my brother. Only guy with an american accent that I know now." The Doctor looked appeased, and we both looked to Rose as she finished her phone call.

"That was five billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The space station shook. I looked at the Doctor.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He shook his head with a contemplative look on his face.

We walked into the main guest area, to see everyone talking amongst themselves.

"That wasn't a gravity pockets, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about 30 Hertz. is that dodgy or what?"

The tree in question simply shook her head. "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

He screwed up his face in thought. "Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind our guests' suite, I could show you. And your wives."

"Oh, they're not my wives."

"Partners?"

"No."

"Concubines?"

"Nope."

Prostitutes?"

Rose didn't like the conversation, I thought it was funny. She sort of blew up, and went to talk to Cassandra. I didn't want to talk to her, so I declared that i was gonna talk to The Face of Boe. I walked over without another word, letting the Doctor flirt with a _plant._

"Heya Jack, what's new?"

 _"Hello, Josephine."_

"Oh come off it, no need to be so formal."

Jack smiled at my comment. " _I can't help it sweetheart, it's been a long time."_

I smiled sadly in sympathy. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

We talked for a minute, before Jack pointed out that Rose looked rather upset. I excused myself and went over to help.

"Hello. What's up?" Rose looked over at me, seeming a little disgusted with Cassandra.

"Hello, dear. You are?" Cassandra drawled, looking over to me.

"Josephine Packard," I introduced, before taking the conversation away from Rose, who looked a little angry. "How man operations have you had?"

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, girls. You've both got some chin, poking out."

"I'd rather die." I deadpanned, feeling disgust rise in me. Cassandra tried to tell me it doesn't hurt, but I interrupted her again. "No really, I'd rather die. Living like you do, I'd rather die than live forever as a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh, what do you know."

Rose blew up. "I was born on that planet! And so was my mum, and so was my dad. So were Jo's. And that makes me, and Jo, officially, the last human beings in this room. 'Coz, you're not human. You've had it all nipped, and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin! You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." And with that, Rose walked away. I began to follow, but stopped.

"She really tore you a new one, didn't she?" I laughed and walked away, back to Jack, resuming our talk.

 **~0~**

 **Doctor's POV**

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" I began scanning the control box. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left." I school my features, pretending not to know what she was talking about. "I scanned you and your friend Josephine earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence, either one of you." My face didn't change, but her words shocked me to the core. You would think it would be easy to identify Jo as a human but... that is not what Jabe said. I'd have to confront her later. "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from!" I froze. "Forgive me for intruding but, it's remarkable that you even exist! I just want to say..." She swallowed, aware of the pain she had brought up. "how sorry I am." Then she put her hand on my arm in comfort. Tears had welled up in my eyes, and for the moment, I forgot everything that she had said about Jo. I put my hand on top of hers as a gesture of thanks as a tear fell from my eye.

 **~0~**

 **Jo's POV**

When Cassandra called for everyone to gather round, and played _Toxic_ by Britney Spears, I almost dropped my water cup in shock. The time had come sooner that I thought. I ran out of the room, trying to find The Doctor, running into him and Jabe in front of a door that was smoking, it smelled like it had been barbequed.

"Is the Steward in there?" Jabe asked, and I answered for the Doctor.

"You can smell him." I was interrupted by The Doctor saying that another sunfilter was programmed to descend. With that statement, we all ran towards that room.

We arrived, and The Doctor started sonicing the door, asking if anyone was in there. Rose answered, and The Doctor gave sassy reply before I yelled at him to get back to work. He got it to rise again, before the computer got clever and started descending again. Finally, he got it to rise again, and stay that way.

"The opening's jammed. I can't open the door, stay there, don't move!"

"Where am I gonna go? Ipswich?

We ran off again as the computer announced that we had five minutes until Earth-Death. We walked into the main guest area, as Cassandra was claiming that the rooms were protected by a code wall.

"Summon the steward!" The Moxx of Balhoon ordered, but was stopped by Jabe telling him that the steward was dead. "Who killed him?"

Cassandra was quick to blame. "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe, he invited us! Talk to the Face! Talk to the Face!" I cut her off real quick.

"Well you're quick to point fingers, aren't you Cassandra? Oops, you don't have any." I made a mocking face.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board." The Doctor put the little spider down. "Let's send him back to master."

The little spider crawled over in the direction, paused, then went over to the creepy Meme robots.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra spat, but The Doctor wasn't done.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," He walked over to the Meme, I walked right behind him, then grabbed the arm of a Meme that tried to attack The Doctor and ripped the arm off, finishing his statement.

"A repeated Meme is just an idea, I should know, I'm from the 21st century. And that's all they are, an idea." I ripped one of the cords out, making all of them drop down, deactivated. "Remote control droids. These are not the droids you're looking for people, they're a nice cover though for the real culprit."

The Doctor nudged one with his foot. "Go on Jimbo, go home." And with that, it crawled over to Cassandra.

She leveled The Doctor with a dirty look. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." I found that extremely funny seeing as she kisses him _very_ passionately later. "At arms!"

The Doctor didn't look alarmed. "What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" He mocked, and I couldn't hold in a small giggle at that. He turned his head and winked at me.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sorry to break it to you, Cassandra, but you're not even that." I sneered, and she sneered back at me.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how stupid is that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation. With myself, and one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." I sighed, voicing the Doctor's thoughts.

"Five billions years, and it's still all about money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune! I am the last human, Doctor, me. Not either of those freaky little kids of yours."

"Hey!" I cried, indignant.

"Arrest her! The infidel!" The Moxx of Balhoon declared.

"Oh shut it, pixie! I've still got my final option."

 ** _"Earth death in three minutes."_**

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. And they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn Baby Burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe declared, but that didn't seem to put Cassandra off at all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but, I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, Activate!" Explosions rang all around. "Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick! just like my fifth husband." She laughed. "Shame on me. Bye-bye, darlings!" Then she disappeared.

"Reset the computer!"

"Only the steward would know how."

"No. we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jo, Jabe, come on!" and he headed towards the door. "You lot, just chill!"

We got outside in the hall, and I stopped Jabe a few paces behind the Doctor. "Jabe, go in there, and keep everyone calm. I need you to do that. Please." She began to protest, but I held up my hand. " I can't explain now, but I need you to trust me. Please!" She nodded and went back inside, and I resumed running after the Doctor.

I followed him to the engine room, and he turned to me. "Where's Jabe?" He asked, confused.

"I sent her back. Someone had to take control of the panic in there." He seemed to accept my answer and we ran up to the edge.

"Oh, and guess where the switch is." He tried going over to a lever and pulling it down. It slowed the fans for a moment, until he let go. I grabbed them, noticing that they were getting warmer, and yelled at him to go, which he did. As he began to cross, I could feel the heat, and the metal of the lever began to burn my hands. Suddenly, everything became fixed. It cooled down and The Doctor hurried over to me, and as soon as he was clear of the fans, I let go of the lever, cradling my burnt hands.

He walked over to me, and knelt down, grasping my hands gently. A golden energy emitted from them healing my hands. I looked at it in wonder, unaware of the soft look The Doctor was giving me. Once it finished, I looked over my hands again, in awe.

"What was that?" I looked him in the eye, although I already knew what it was.

"Regeneration energy." I had half a mind to slap him, and I almost did. I would later though.

"Well, let's go. See how everyone else is doing!" I stood quickly, pulling The Doctor up with me, and together, we ran out.

We walked in, and I saw Jabe, and let out a relieved breath. She lived. I saved someone. Rose came up to us and asked us if we were alright, and I spoke up.

"Yep, full of ideas, too! One being, I'm pretty sure this ain't Star Trek, there had to have been some sort of feed, am I right?" I turned to The Doctor.

"Yep, and this feed had to have been nearby." He walked to the Ostrich egg, and smashed it, taking a small device out, and showing it to us. "And, a teleportation field can be reversed." He twisted something on it, and Cassandra reappeared.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces-oh."

I scowled at her. "The last human." She looked nervous.

"So! You've passed my little test, bravo! This makes you eligible to join the um-duh-buh, the Human Club."

The Doctor looked 100% done. "People have died, Cassandra, you murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people! And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries! Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..."

"And creak?" The Doctor spoke.

Cassandra looked confused. "And what?"

I elaborated for him. "Creak! You're creaking, Cassie."

"What?" She looked more like a piece of old parchment every second. "I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor cut in.

Cassandra looked miserable. "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

Rose came up from behind us. "Help her."

The Doctor refused. "Everything has it's time, and everything dies."

Cassandra was still moaning. "I'm too young!" And with that, she exploded.

The Doctor began to walk away, and I stayed behind, looking at Rose, concerned.

After everyone had gone, Rose and I stood in the large darkened hall, looking out at the Planet we used to call home. I heard footsteps approaching, but ignored them. The Doctor came to stop right beside me on the right, with Rose on my left.

"The End of the Earth. It's gone." Rose sounded like she was about to cry, so I finished her thought.

"We were too busy saving ourselves, nobody saw it go." I tried to keep my voice neutral, grabbing her hand for comfort. "All those years, all that history, and nobody was even looking." Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Come with me." He held out his hand, and I took it, and he pulled us both to the TARDIS. We were silent until he landed, and gestured for us to get out of the TARDIS, which we did, and were faced with a busy London street. We stopped, just looking at it all trying not to think about the fact that we just saw its end.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars, and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." He paused, seemingly struggling to get the words out. "My planet's gone." We looked at him. "It's dead." He looked down at us. "It burned, like the earth, it's just rocks and dust. Before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asked, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"There was a war, and we lost." His gaze became distant.

"A war with who?" The Doctor didn't answer. She cleared her throat. "What about your people?"

He looked back at us. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the Last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'coz there's no one else."

I broke out of my reverie. "There's us now." His gaze softened.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you wanna go home?" Rose looked uncertain.

The Doctor looked at me. I smiled a little.

"Not quite yet." His small smile grew just a little. He looked to Rose.

"I don't know." She managed. "I want," She sniffed. "Oh, can you two smell chips?" We laughed. I nodded as The Doctor responded with a: 'yeah, yeah.' she sniffed again. "I want chips."

"Me too!" He agreed. I had something to say, however.

"You mean fries?" Rose groaned at my statement.

"For the last time, they're chips! Not fries!" I gave her my best bitchface.

"Then what do you call the not-chips?" I mocked, knowing the answer. The Doctor was cracking up at our conversation, but didn't butt in.

"Crisps! For goodness' sake! They're crisps!"

"I'm not buyin' it! Come on, I'll buy you two some _fries_." I began to walk away.

"Chips!" I heard them both laughing as they caught up to me, and we laughed all the way to the _FRY_ shop.

 **~0~**

I sat in the jump seat, trying to figure out how exactly I was gonna tell The Doctor my story. In some fanfics, he got mad, like really mad. In others, he was understanding. All I knew, was that the longer I went without telling him, the more angry he would be when the truth finally got out. He walked in, looking pleasant, until he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to me in the jump seat, as I tried to figure out how to say it. Suddenly, it all spilled out at once. Everything, from The TV show (not the events, but the basic concept) to the fact that I was from 2018. The Doctor didn't look mad, more... scared and confused. Once I finished, I had tears streaming down my face. I looked down, expecting him to throw me out, or to yell at the very least, but he didn't. I felt a gentle hand on my chin, the pad of his thumb wiping the tears away. He lifted my head, and our eyes locked.

He saw how distraught I was, and pulled me into a hug, although it was a bit awkward. He obviously was not very good at it (at least in this body.) "Jo, whatever is going on, we'll figure it out. I promise." I relaxed, knowing he wasn't mad at me, when he pulled away. "So you know what's gonna happen, big deal! We'll work it out, and see what happens! Okay?" I nodded, feeling much better. "Now, you should go get some rest, I bet you're exhausted." I nodded again and pulled my legs from underneath me. I began to leave the console room when I stopped. I had forgotten to slap him! I turned around, and stormed towards him in all of his now confused glory, and slapped his face. Not hard, but hard enough to sting.

"That was for wasting your regeneration energy on me, you idiot!" He looked confused, and a little offended, but I didn't let him answer, simply stating: "It wasn't necessary! Honestly!" And stormed out, leaving him holding his cheek in shock, and a little amusement.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies! Another chapter under the belt! This one's a little smaller than the first, and I will say that it will range on chapter length, I will, however try to keep them at least 3,000 words long. That okay? Okay!**

 **Next is Charles Dickens! Yay!**

 **DFTBA! (Don't forget to be awesome!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello, Lovelies! Sorry that it took so long to crank another one of these out, but hey! It's here and I'm gonna commit.

I own nothing but my OC, Jo. 

~0~

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled, pointing to a lever that was next to my hand.

"Y'know, Doc, if we die, I blame you!"

"We won't!"

"But if we do-"

"Oi! I promised you both a time machine, and that's what you're gettin'. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past!" I grinned at his words, knowing exactly where we were going. "1860! How does 1860 sound?" He suggested, and I nodded, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose questioned, confused as to why that particular year was important."

"I don't know, let's find out? " The Doctor and I chorused and looked at each other, while Rose groaned at our antics. I had the awful habit of saying The Doctor's lines exactly when he says them, therefore, we sound like 'creepy twins from the movies' according to Rose. I was fine with that.

"Hold on, here we go!" The Doctor warned, and pushed a lever, sending the TARDIS into more chaos.

By the time the TARDIS had stopped shaking, we had all ended up on the ground, laughing through the pain of getting thrown around. We started to get up, trying to regain our balance.

"Blimey!" Rose managed, trying to get up.

"You're telling me! That's it, I will find the TARDIS manual and learn how to fly her PROPERLY. Man, that- that was a trainwreck!" I tried to stand but tripped over The Doctor's legs, who was looking at the screen, at where we were.

"You two alright?"

"I think so, nothing broken." Rose hopped up next to him, but I opted to lay on the floor recovering.

"No, I am not alright, Doc." He looked over at me in worry, but upon seeing my grin, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "My pride is mortally wounded. I have fallen, and I can't get up!" I cackled then, relishing in the the amused glare of The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Over a year and I haven't gotten used to it. My best friend was Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness was my pseudo-brother, and I was traveling with The Doctor, my childhood hero.

"I did it! Give the man a medal! Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." I snorted at that. I knew we weren't actually in Naples, nor were we in the year 1860. But I would let him figure that out himself. "Hey what are you laughing at?" He looked over at me with mock offense.

"You'll see."

"It's so weird. It's Christmas!" Rose gushed, and before I could say anything, Rose continued. It's like, think about it though. Christmas, 1860. Happens once, just once, and it's gone, it's finished. It'll never happen again." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone, a hundred thousand sunsets ago." The Doctor looked very pleased with her words. "No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life." He replied, looking gleeful at the praise.

"Alright, kids, enough gawking at each other. Let's get this show on the road!" I started to walk to the door, Rose following closely behind, then stopped. "Y'know, we should probably both change into something more...period. We go out in jeans and a t-shirt, we'll wreak havoc with our sexiness." Rose giggled at my statement, agreeing with me. We started to head to the wardrobe when I turned and yelled back at The Doctor. "You should change too! At least into a different shirt or something!" I heard him let out a bark of laughter before we disappeared into the depths of the closet.

~0~

Of course Rose had no problem finding a dress, she looks good in everything, but I had a little bit of… trouble. Let's just say it took me a good 15 minutes to find something suitable.

I walked out, ready for The Doctor to make some dumbass comment about how I was okay for a human, which would make sense. What I got was not that.

I walked out shyly, hearing The Doctor day that she looked good for a human, and wanted to hide. I didn't like attention, and I wasn't sure about the dress, and I would never tell anyone, but I have a very fragile self-esteem and one negative thing can completely obliterate it. They must have heard me approaching because they both turned to look in my direction, and what I got was not what I was expecting. I was wearing a dress, not unlike Rose's, but blue, and with longer sleeves. Rose rushed over to me gushing over my dress, and I thanked her, like a decent human being. Then The Doctor caught my gaze. His mouth was ajar, and I probably misinterpreted his reaction.

"That bad, huh?" This shook him out of his reverie and he blinked a few times before answering.

"No! Not bad at all. You look fantastic!" I grinned at his compliment.

Rose adopted a look of mock-offense. "So she looks fantastic, but I good for a human? Playing favorites?" She teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." The Doctor retorted, and I snorted at their antics.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Rose challenged, and I bit back a smile.

"I changed my jumper! Come on!"

"Hold on, you two!" I stopped them both. "You've done this before, it's my turn!" I ran to the doors, before opening them and stepping out into the frozen air outside. I giggled, spinning in a circle. I would never tire of snow. What can you expect? I grew up in the middle of the desert. I turned to The Doctor and Rose, eyes shining with delight. "I love this." My cheeks were flushed and I was ready to dance. "Come on, you two! Let's go!" I grabbed their arms, and practically dragged them down the street with me.

We walked down the street, arm in arm. Rose and I gaping in wonder, The Doctor grinning, extremely pleased with himself. We stopped in front a choir singing carols, when The Doctor let go of us, quickly buying a newspaper to look at, us following closely behind. We continued walking away, and a grin appeared on my face when I realized what he was gonna say next.

"You got the date wrong, didn't you." I said, glancing up at him. He grimaced a little, and I giggled.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." He informed us.

"I don't care." Rose stated, going ahead of us.

"It's not Naples either. It's Cardiff." I said, smirking at the look The Doctor gave me. Rose's smile fell, and she slowed down. I grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Don't worry. We'll still have plenty of fun." I whispered, and she smiled. Mission accomplished. We caught up to The Doctor, and linked our arms again.

We walked for a minute, until screaming could be heard. The Doctor grinned. "That's more like it!" And with that he threw the paper, and took off.

We reached the theater where the screaming was coming from, only to be met with the strangest sight.

An old woman, with a gaseous like being coming out of her mouth, and flying around the room.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed and he ran up to the stage. I stayed with Rose, telling her to stay with The Doctor, when the woman stopped glowing, and collapsed. I pushed her in the direction of the stage, when I saw the Morgue guy and Gwenyth grabbing the body.

"Hey!" I yelled roughly bringing out the pushy American in me. "Leave her alone! Rose, stay with The Doctor, look for the Hearse! I'll get them!"

"Be careful!" I heard from the direction of the stage, before I bolted out the door.

I spotted them quickly, and ran. "Hey! What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled, approaching Gwenyth. She spun around, looking frightened, and for good reason. I've been told I'm scary when I'm angry.

"Oh! It's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and The Master will deal with it. Fact is, the poor little old lady has been inflicted with a brain fever, and we have to get her to the infirmary." I pushed past Gwenyth with a rough, "move." I put two fingers to the lady's pulse and found none.

"She's dead! My god! What did you do to her?" I was so caught up with the old lady that I didn't notice Mr. Sneed sneak up behind me with a cloth. Suddenly, he put it to my face, and I struggled until everything went black.

~0~

I woke up in a nice room. Well, nice for 1869, I suppose, I'm not an expert. Dread flooded through me when I realized where I was. Shit. Shit shit shit. I really wasn't in the mood to fight of possessed bodies at the moment.

I sat up quickly, the groaned, pressing a hand to my temple. Head rush. I was so preoccupied with nursing a massive headache that I didn't notice the dead man in a coffin behind me sit up. At least, until he made a creepy growling sound. Then I hopped off the table and ran to the door, trying to get it open. I turned to the creepy zombie dude, and that's when the old lady sat up too. Cue overwhelming fear.

I threw a vase at the man, then when that didn't work, I threw a table. Nada. So I did what any reasonable person would do. I started screaming and pounding on the door.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD! I'LL CUT YOU OPEN AND SKIP ROPE WITH YOUR ENTRAILS! LET ME OUT! DOCTOR! ROSE! DICKENS! LET ME OUT!"

I turned to see them advancing once again, and panic started to fill my stomach. Shit.

"SNEED! I REFUSE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF ZOMBIES! LET ME OUT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The zombies had reached me, so, Once again, I did what any reasonable person would do. I elbowed creepy zombie dude in the face. It accomplished its purpose, and he let me go. I then grabbed a vase and started beating the zombies with it.

Y'know, it's what anyone else would do.

At that moment, the door burst open behind me. What a trance sight that must have been. A 20-year-old woman beating the ever living shit out of two dead people. I quickly backed up into the arms of The Doctor.

"Jo? You okay?" I smiled briefly up at him.

"Never better! You?"

"I'm doing good."

"It's a prank. Must be. We're under some, mesmeric influence." I looked back at the source of the voice to find Charles Dickens.

"Charles Dickens! Wow! I'm a huge follower of your work! I can't pick a favorite!" I began to go into ramble mode when Rose interrupted me.

"Oh my god! Jo, you're okay! You had us worried sick!" She hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Rose." I managed, barely.

"Yeah?"

"Can't breathe."

"Oh!" She let go. "Sorry! I'm just so glad you're okay!" The Doctor watched us with a smile on his face, then he turned back to the creepy zombies.

"It's no prank. The dead are walking. Who're you then? What do you want?"

The creepy zombies replied. "Failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form. Can not sustain, help us." With that, blue gaseous forms left the bodies, which then collapsed.

"Well." I quipped. "That was dramatic."

~0~

We migrated to the living room, where I prepared my rant. I have a temper, so my wrath is intimidating, according to some.

"First." I began, in a quiet, controlled, angry tone. "You drug me." My voice was clipped, angry. "Then. You kidnap me. Ohohoho, buddy, you made quite the mistake!" My voice was rising now, I was losing control. "Don't think I didn't notice your roaming hands, you sicko!"

"-I won't be spoken to like this-"

"THEN YOU PUT ME IN A ROOM FULL OF ZOMBIES!! I OUTTA STANGLE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE DOES THAT! TO ANYONE! I AM THIS CLOSE, TO MAKING GOOD ON MY PROMISE TO CUT YOU OPEN AND SKIP ROPE WITH YOUR ENTRAILS! YOU LEFT ME IN A ROOM FULL OF ZOMBIES TO DIE! SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! COME ON, TALK!" I stepped back, done with my rant. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself before continuing in a quiet, calm tone, jarring everyone. "I am not above further verbal abuse, Mr. Sneed. I suggest you tell us everything you know before I make good on my promises." I gave him a cold look, and held his gaze.

I held his sight until he broke. "It's not my fault! It's this house!" Everyone froze. I nodded my head, inviting him to continue. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until three months back, and then the stiffs-" he stopped, seeing my unimpressed face at his language. "The-um, the dear, departed, started getting restless."

I nodded, satisfied, but was interrupted by Dickens. "Tommyrot."

"You saw it, Charlie, don't pretend you didn't." I snapped, not in the mood for nonsense. Sneed continued, beginning to ramble on. Seems I rattled him up. I walked over to The Doctor, just as Gwenyth handed him his tea.

"Two sugars sir, just how you like it." The Doctor stopped smiling then, adopting a confused look. I smiled then, shedding my cold and angry exterior. I glanced at Rose, who sat at the table across from Dickens, listening to Sneed. I looked back at The Doctor to see him smiling at me once again. I stood by him, waiting to hear his reaction.

"Seems you knocked the cork right out of 'im." I looked back at Sneed, smirking.

"Yes I did." The look on my face must have been like a villain from cartoons, incredibly satisfied.

"Was the language really necessary though?"

"Yes. One thing I've learned Doctor, is that angry looks and a string of curse words will scare anyone straight." I paused thinking. I began giggling, regaining The Doctor's attention. "If my mother had heard that, she would have made me a soap smoothie to clean up my language." The Doctor snorted at that finding it incredibly funny, apparently. We were brought from our conversation when Charles once again denied the truth.

"Come on, Charles. You were there." The Doctor griped, annoyed that Dickens was refusing to see the truth.

Dickens wasn't to happy at The Doctor's tone. "I saw nothing but an illusion." He looked irritated.

I'd had enough. "If you're gonna sent it, don't waste our time, just Shut. Up." I turned to Sneed again. "What about the gas?"

Sneed turned a shade of green at the look I was giving him. "That's new, Miss. I've never seen anything like that." The Doctor's smile was gone.

"That means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and so they're sneaking through." He mused, gears turning in his head.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked, getting to her feet.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time."

Sneed looked indignant. "That's how I got the house so cheap! Stories, going back generations!" Dickens decides he'd had enough and left at this point. "Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air, and the this feeling like a, shadow. Passing over your soul." His gaze turned to me timidly. "Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business!" The Doctor's face split into a grin, matching mine. Good for business. Heh. "Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

I had noticed Charles leaving, so I followed him. I caught a glimpse of him inspecting the light before moving on. I followed him all the way to the room where I had been attacked. I saw him waving his hand, checking for strings.

"Checking for strings?" He looked back at me, then responded.

"Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud." I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards him.

"Oh come one, Charles." He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. That was rude on my part." I laid a hand on his arm. "It's just, you've got one of the most brilliant minds in history! Believe me, I would know." I paused for effect. "But you saw those gas...things."

"I cannot accept that-"

"What does the human body when it decomposes, hm? It breaks down and produces gas! Perfect home for these creatures! They can slip inside, and use it as a vehicle! Just like a coach driver!"

"Stop it." He looked me in the eyes, emotion swimming in them. "Can it be, that I have a world, entirely wrong?" I rushed to comfort him.

"No! You're not wrong, Charles! There's just more to learn! Think about it, new discoveries to be made! I was in your position once. Something happened, and I had such a hard time accepting that it did. But," I continued. "I factored it into my world view, and here I am! The world is everything you know it to be, and more. You are a good man, Charles Dickens, and there's so much more to learn. Just because you haven't known about it, doesn't mean that all you've done is for naught, it just means that you now have new opportunities to do more. Think of it as new material for your stories. Trust me Charles, everything is going to be fine."

~0~

The Doctor has declared that we have a seance. I wasn't complaining.

We were all sitting around a table, I was next to Gwenyth, on my left was Rose, then Dickens, Then Sneed, Then The Doctor, who was on the other side of Gwenyth.

"I can't take part in this." Chares said getting up and preparing to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Come on Charles, open mind. Remember?" He turned to me in frustration.

"This is exactly the kind of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines in a squeeze box under the table." He had turned his glare to Gwenyth, who avoided his gaze.

"Now don't antagonize her, I like a happy medium." The Doctor butted in, making me let out a snort of laughter. Rose put her head in her hands. "I can't believe you just said that." She muttered, but she couldn't contain her smile.

The Doctor turned to Charles. "Come on, we might need you." Charles huffed an sat back down. "Good man. Now Gwenyth." He turned to her. "Reach out."

Gwenyth nodded her head, then began. "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." She looked up, and then the strange noise began.

"Can you hear that? Rose asked me, and I nodded. "Look at her." Gwenyth was swaying, looking to all to be in a trance.

"I see them!" She whispered, and I gave Charles a warning look before turning back to her. "I feel them!" Blue light trickled down into my line of sight. Gwenyth didn't look too good at this point.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked, a little frightened.

"It can't get through the rift. Gwenyth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" Gwenyth sounded distressed, and my grip on her hand tightened.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwenyth." The Doctor coaxed. "Make the link!"

Gwenyth's eyes shot open. "Yes." A blue gaseous form formed behind her.

"Great god! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed marveled.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor informed. I didn't have the heart to tell him their plan at that moment. Then the form spoke.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked and I grimaced.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?" I asked, suspicious.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

This got The Doctor's attention. "Why? what happened?"

"Once we had physical form, like you. But then the War came."

"War? What war?" Dickens asked, and I braved myself for the answer.

"The Time War." I glanced at The Doctor. His face had hardened, and I gave him a soft look.

"The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species, but it devastated higher forms. Our world is wasted away. We're trapped, in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor mused.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abundant. They go to waste, give them to us."

"But we can't." Rose protested.

"Why not?" The Doctor looked indignant, and I knew why.

"I mean, it's-"

"Not decent, not polite? It could save their lives." He quipped, his tone not giving room for argument.

The Gelth weren't finished. "Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." And with that, they left, and Gwenyth pitched forward.

I stood up, rushing to Gwenyth, checking her vital signs.

~0~

A few minutes later, The Doctor and I were in a silent stand of while Rose tended to Gwenyth. If a bird flew in between the two of our eyes it might burst into flame. We were distracted by Gwenyth waking up.

Rose stopped her from sitting up. "It's all right, you just sleep." She coaxed, trying to keep her calm.

"But my angels, Miss! They came, didn't they? They need me?" Before The Doctor could say anything about who needs who, I butted in.

"They're not angels, Gwenyth. Don't trust them." I looked at the Doctor at that last part, trying to get him to understand. He wasn't going to listen to me.

"She's their only chance of survival! Are you gonna let a whole species die out?" I bristled at this accusation.

"Of course not! but-"

"But nothin!"

Would both of you stop?" Rose interrupted. "Just leave her alone! She's exhausted, and she's not fighting your battles!" She turned back to Gwenyth, and handed her a cup. "Now drink this." The Doctor turned his icy glare back on me.

"What did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?"

The Doctor was about to reply, but I beat him to it. "Aliens." I replied, in a clipped tone, glaring back just as heatedly at The Doctor.

"Like, foreigners, you mean?"

"Pretty foreign, yeah." I pointed up, my actions quick and angry. "From up there."

Sneed was flabbergasted. "Brecon?"

I snorted at his ignorance, but said nothing, so The Doctor continued for me, breaking our heated glare. "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked." At the end, he resumed glaring at me, and I matched his glare with equal enthusiasm. "Only a few can get through, and even then, they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

Dickens had finally caught on. "Which is why they need the girl."

"They're not having her." Rose protested, obstinate.

The Doctor looked at Rose disbelievingly. "But she can help! Livin' on the bridge, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge, and let them through!"

"Incredible! Ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world who can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens laughed derisively.

"Good system, it might work!" At The Doctor's words, I turned my glare back at The Doctor and Rose stood up, indignant.

"You can't let them go and run around in dead people!" She walked towards him in disbelief.

"Why not? It's like recycling." He retorted.

"Seriously though, you can't!"

"Seriously though, I can!" I scoffed.

"The arrogance." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"It's just… wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them, even in death!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose's words.

"Do you carry a donor card?"

"It's different, that's…"

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home."

I looked up at them, getting in his face. "It's different, Doctor, because my donor card is proof that I gave my consent. Without that card, that means I didn't give my consent, therefore, no one can have anything. Those people did not give consent. They have no idea what their bodies are being used for and its despicable! It. is. About. Consent. So don't think that you can make those decisions for them Doctor, you don't have that authority." I spat, resentment boiling. The Doctor looked surprised, maybe impressed at my outburst, but I didn't care. I had always hated how willing he was to use Gwenyth and the dead when watching the show, I wasn't going to let Gwenyth die. I wouldn't. I couldn't. At this train of thought I teared up, and The Doctor visibly softened. He laid a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"You heard them. Time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"And what if you're wrong? What if they're lying? Huh? If they decide that they want to kill us all, and take the planet, what'll you say then, Doctor? I know the whole, 'last of their race' things hits pretty close to home, but I've seen what'll happen. And it isn't pretty. I'm sorry." I put my hand on his, trying to get him to see, see from my perspective, but he wouldn't listen. "I won't let them use her. I won't let them use anyone. Please, Doctor, just listen to me."

"Don't I get a say, Miss?" I spun around to Gwenyth, kneeling, trying to explain.

"Gwenyth, I understand that you want to help, but look at the risks here! It's just too unpredictable. What if-" I choked up a bit. "What if you got hurt?"

"I understand your concern, Miss. I know, you think I don't know what I'm talking about. But the Angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" I spun to The Doctor, a tear escaping my eye. He looked understanding, but he didn't. He didn't know what was gonna happen. I did. And if Gwenyth died, that would be on me. I couldn't live with myself. He nodded, and looked at Gwenyth again.

"You don't have to do anything."

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me." The Doctor smiled at her words, and my frown deepened.

"We need to find the rift." And he was off. Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I bowed my head. "This house is built on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

Mr. Sneed shook his head in thought. "That would be, the morgue." Rose sat on the cushion in defeat.

"No chance you were gonna say gazebo, is there?"

~0~

We walked out to the morgue, and by god, was it bleak.

"Huh! Talk about Bleak House, eh?" The Doctor joked, trying to lighten the mood, but i just sent him a glare that clearly said: shut up.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed. 'Coz I know they don't. I know for a fact that corpses weren't walking around in 1869"

"Rose, time, isn't a strict line. It's… all over the place. It can be rewritten. Like Back to The Future! Y'know?" I paused, a new thought coming to me. "Nothing is safe. Nothing." Rose looked at me in astonishment, and maybe a little fear. It was then that Dickens spoke up.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." We all looked around, and could hear the sounds of The Gelth.

"Here they come. The Gelth." I spoke, ominously. Then they appeared, materialising in the archway.

"You've come to help! Praise The Doctor, praise him!" The Gelth gushed.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose yelled, but the Gelth didn't confirm nor deny.

"Hurry! Please! So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Doctor walked forwards to properly address the apparition.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" He said, words demanding authority.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwenyth spoke, sounding almost sad. She looked at me. "Don't feel bad, I choose this." I nodded, and stepped back. The Doctor watched our exchange in sadness.

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here! Beneath the arch!" Gwenyth walked under the arch, and tears escaped my eyes.

"Beneath the arch." she repeated, and Rose rushed up to her.

"You don't have to do this." She begged, scared for the girl. I held in a sob, knowing what would happen next. I pulled her back, right before the Gelth began forcing their way through.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void, let us through!" The Gelth commanded.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" Gwenyth and I locked eyes, and she smiled at me one last time before the chaos.

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gelth said, and I wanted to cry out, 'don't! Stop!' but there was no stopping it now. "It has begun! The bridge is made!" and Gwenyth opened her mouth, releasing the Gelth. "She has given herself to the gelth!"

"Rather a lot of them, eh?" Sneed observed, and I remembered his death, and knew that even though I couldn't save Gwenyth, I might be able to save him. Then the Gelth kept talking.

"The bridge is open. We descend!" Then the benevolent looking blue gelth turned into an evil looking red form, something you would never trust in a million years. Its voice changed to, becoming wheezy and dark. "The Gelth will come through in force!"

"You said that you were few in number!" Dickens cried, shocked and frightened at this turn of events.

"A few billion! And all of us in need of corpses!" The Gelth then began possessing the corpses, and Sneed did something, rather brave, and stupid.

He stepped forward, and began to plead with Gwenyth. "Now Gwenyth, stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you." Then it happened.

"Mr. Sneed, get back!" Rose cried, and I reached for him, but I was too late. A corpse grabbed him, and The Doctor pulled us back. "No!" I cried, but the corpse snapped his neck, letting one of The Gelth possess him. The Gelth in him looked up at us, and The Doctor, put an arm in front of us.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." He commented. I rolled my eyes at him when Sneed began to speak.

"I have joined the legions of The Gelth. Come, March with us."

"Oh Glory!" Came from the other side of the room, and Dickens stepped back.

"We need bodies. All of you, dead. The human race, dead." The Doctor had put himself in front of us, while we stepped away from the corpses.

"Gwenyth, stop them! Send them back, now!"

"She can't Doctor." I whispered, but he caught it, and looked to me in confusion. I opened my mouth to reply but the Gelth spoke once again.  
"Four more bodies! Convert them! Make them vessels for the Gelth!"

Dickens spoke from by the door way. "Josephine, I can't I'm sorry! This new world of yours is too much for me!" He spoke while The Doctor pushed us behind a gate, and locked it, The Gelth attempting to reach us. "I'm so-" He was interrupted by a Gelth flying by, screaming. Then he ducked out the door, running away.

The Gelth continued talking. "Give yourself to glory! Sacrifice your lives to The Gelth!" We had gone against the wall, as far away from the Gelth as we could get.

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The Doctor spat, immensely angry at how this had gone.

The Gelth were quick to retort. "We don't want your pity! We want this world, and all it's flesh!"

"Not while I'm alive." The Doctor said, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Then live no more." The Gelth stated. My eyebrows went up in shock.

"Okay, these things suck but that was such a power line, am I right?" I said, and The Doctor and Rose gave me indignant looks. "Okay, not the best time, but it had to be said." The Gelth continued to reach for us, and the situation was made startlingly clear when Rose said:

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die." She looked at The Doctor in despair. "Isn't it?"

He looked at us and I knew the answer. It was written all over his face. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"But it's 1869! How can we die now?" I saved The Doctor from responding.

"Rose, time isn't a straight line, remember Back to the Future? You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th. That's how it works." I explained, feeling terrible.

"And it's all my fault." The Doctor said, looking guilty. "I brought you both here."

"It's not your fault." Rose responded. "We wanted to come."

"What about me?" The Doctor threw back. "I saw the Fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, and now I'm gonna die in a dungeon!" His face went from scared to horrified. "In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying. We're gonna become one of them." She paused, and looked past the Doctor and at me, a small smile appearing on her face. "You should've written a note for your boyfriend." I scoffed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I nearly shouted back. This was an ongoing thing. Ever since she had seen Jack go into my apartment, she thought he was my boyfriend. "He's like my brother, you sicko."

"You shoulda shagged 'im before we left." I gagged, and threw a glare her way at that comment. The Doctor chuckled at our debate. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"

"Yeah." The Doctor grabbed our hands, and continued. "I'm so glad I met you. He looked at me. Then at Rose. "Both of you."

"Ok, yeah, us too, but you guys are missing one tiny detail." They looked at me in confusion. "We're not gonna die."

"What?" They said at the same time, and I smiled.

"Josephine, Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" I smiled, and The Doctor just looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He called, looking at Dickens like he was crazy.

"Turn it all on!" He went to turn up the gas in a lamp. "Flood the place!" The Doctor looked at me, and smiled.

"Brilliant! Gas!" The Doctor started looking around.

"What so we choke to death instead?" Rose cried, not liking the idea.

Dickens turned to us. "Am I correct, Josephine? These creatures are gaseous." I continued for him.

"Fill the room with gas, and it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air, like poison out of a wound!" The Creatures started walking towards Dickens, who then began to ramble.

"I hope, Oh Lord. I hope this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" The Doctor cried, and turned to the gas tank next to me, and turned it all the way up. This worked, drawing the Gelth from the poor saps they were possessing.

"It's working." Charles choked out, and The Doctor opened the gate and we went out.

"Gwenyth, send them back, they lied, they're not angels." The Doctor called out, running to her.

"Liars?" She whispered, sounding crushed. I walked towards her next to The Doctor.

"Look at us. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength, now send them back!" I coughed, but Rose was in worse shape.

"Can't breathe." Rose managed, and I coughed loudly.

"Charles, get them out." Charles tried to grab me, but I moved.

"I'm not leaving her!" I cried, and with a look my way, reached for Rose, who repeated my sentiments.

"They're too strong." Gwenyth despaired, looking defeated.

"Remember that world you saw, Rose and Jo's world? All those people. None of it will exist, unless you send them back through the rift." Tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here." She reached into her pocket, taking out a box of matches. "Get out."

"You can't!" Rose screamed, and rushed forward toward her, in tears now.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth cried, sounding sad.

The Doctor stopped Rose, yelling. "Rose, get out, go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!" She ran out, Dickens close behind, but I stayed. He saw me and turned to chastise me.

"I'm not leaving her or you, Doctor, you best get used to it." I coughed, glaring at him. He sent an irritated look my way, but turned back to Gwyneth.

"Come on, leave that to me." Tears spilled down my cheeks now, as I thought of what had happened, and what would happen next.

"Doctor." He looked back at me, then at her. "I think you already know that's not gonna happen." Then he placed his hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse.

He looked at me in despair, then turned to her. "I'm sorry." And he kissed her on the forehead, a final goodbye. "Thank you." Then he grabbed my hand, and we ran. Down the hall, and just barely out the door, before the explosion ripped through the house.

The Doctor jumped on me, taking the brunt of the explosion, and when we stood, Rose was there, looking at us expectantly. Understanding flooded her face.

"She didn't make it." She said, quietly, sadly.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." The Doctor informed, and I sobbed, burying my face in his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"At such a cost. The Poor child." Charles lamented, sounding just as devastated as we all looked.

"I did try, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." At that I sobbed harder, burying myself in The Doctor's chest, and his arm around me tightened.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, quiet.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." I could barely breathe now, I was crying so hard, sobs ripping through my body, making me weak, the only thing holding me up was The Doctor's arm.

"But she can't have. She spoke to us, she helped us, she saved us. How could she have done that?" She sounded distraught, and I heard her voice crack.

"There are more things in Heaven and in Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world, a servant girl. No one will ever know." my sobs had died down, and I turned to Rose, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We'll know, Rose." And we gazed at the burning building, grieving the deaths that had transpired that night.

~0~

"Right then Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my um, shed." He got the TARDIS key, and started to unlock it. "Won't be long."

Rose turned to Dickens. "What are you going to do now?"

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste," I cracked a smile at that. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family, and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." I turned to Charles completely.

"You've cheered up." I observed.

"Exceedingly!" He laughed. "This morning I thought I knew everything in the world, now I know I've just started! All these huge, and wonderful notions! I'm inspired. I must write about them!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked, and Dickens quickly clarified.

"I shall be subtle, at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth! The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals! I shall spread the word, tell the truth!" The Doctor patted Charles on the shoulder.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you fantastic." They shook hands, and The Doctor went back to opening the TARDIS.

"Bye then. And thanks!" Rose said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, my dear! How modern!" Dickens looked flustered.

"Thanks, Charles. It really was a pleasure."

"Thank you my dear. But I don't understand. In what way, is this goodbye? Where are you going?" The Doctor paused, then answered.

"You'll see. In the shed." We started to enter, when Dickens spoke again.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But, after all of these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this: Who are you?"

The Doctor thought about this for a moment before answering. "Just a friend. Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times, I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, Do they last?"

"Oh yes!"

"For how long?" Dickens asked.

"Forever." I said, my quiet voice ringing through the silence. Dickens looked pleased and humbled by this, and I smiled.

"Right. Shed." The Doctor said. "Come on, Rose, Jo." Dickens stuttered, and The Doctor couldn't resist saying: "down boy." And he winked. "See ya."

We walked into the TARDIS, and I tuned out their conversation. After we dematerialized I spoke up.

"I'm gonna go change, and, take a shower. Kay? See you in a few hours." And with that I walked down the hall, to the room The Doctor had given me, unaware of the concerned looks Rose and The Doctor were shooting my way.

I walked into my room, and headed for the connected bathroom.

I slept that night, grieving a girl named Gwyneth who saved the world.

 **~0~**

Whaddya think, eh? I worked late into the night on this one, be nice! I'm tired. Anyways. I should go to bed. DFTBA!

~Katie


	4. Aliens of London

Aliens of London

Hey guys, half of this chapter got deleted somehow, so this is me rewriting it on my phone. I'm really pissed off and I'm gonna cry 

I DON'T FUCKING OWN DOCTOR WHO JUST MY OC IM SUPER MAD FUCK THIS I WORKED ALL AFTERNOON AND IT GOT ERASED IN AN INSTANT IM SO FUCKING MAD. So the beginning is gonna be a little compact because I need to get this done before bed and I'm so FUCKING mad. 

~0~ 

It had been a week since the whole Gelth Disaster and I had stayed in the room I had been given in the TARDIS most of that time. If I wasn't in there, I was in the library. I had decided to read up on stuff I'd never had an interest in, I read Harry Potter (the whole thing twice) I read books about Time Lord science, I read books about the fucking Master. (apparently he had this little sister who died really young. I almost felt bad for him)

I could tell the Doctor and Rose we're worried but I couldn't bring myself to fucking care. One morning Rose announced that she wanted to visit her mum. I tried to remember if anything happened soon but my brain was so full of Gallifreyan History and stuff I couldn't remember.

We landed and Rose hopped out of the TARDIS. I started smirking, knowing just how bad he'd fucked up. I followed both of them out of the TARDIS, and I was listening to Rose make up an excuse for where she had been to tell her mom. Yeah, that would work. When she turned the corner I began to snigger.

The Doctor turned to me, eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

I looked him in the eyes and almost snorted. "Oh, you fucked up sooo bad," and I pointed to the missing poster. He walked up to it, and after a moment, bolted off towards Rose's apartment, realizing his mistake.

I got my phone out and sent a text.

Just got back, the Doctor accidentally brought us back about 12 months later than planned XD.

-j

I sent it, looking around the place that had sort of become my home. I started walking towards my apartment, hoping to see Jackie slap the Doctor. I felt my phone buzz and looked down at it.

That sounds about right. I made sure your flat got paid for and maintained all your stuff. You're welcome.

-J

I smiled, touched that he thought of that. Then again, he had a lot longer to think of it than I did.

Thanks. I hadn't even thought of that.

-j

I sent that text and got one back almost immediately.

Yeah I didn't think you would. The thing is though, Jackie wasn't completely sold on the story I fed her.

I told her you were visiting your dad.

-J

I read that, thinking. Yeah, Jackie wasn't gonna buy that.

Thanks again. I gotta go, Jackie's gonna slap the Doctor and I CANNOT miss that. XD

-j

I hurried up the stairs and reached the door. My phone buzzed.

Kinky ;)

-J

I scoffed and sent one back.

You know that's not what I meant, you pervert.

-j

Then I put my phone away and prepared for a show. I opened the door, peeked in, and was not disappointed. The Doctor saw me and met my gaze just before it happened. He furrowed his brows, but went with whatever I was doing.

Then she did it.

Jackie looked angrier than a flock of swans that had a rock thrown at them.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate," and she slapped him. Hard. So hard, he bent over in pain. I caught his eye again and gestures to the roof, then slipped out.

Once on the roof, I leaned against a ledge, watching the horizon. Oh, I missed the sunsets at home. Saint George sunsets beat every other sunset ever.

I sat there for a minute until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see the Doctor. He looked like a little kid who got scolded. I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," He griped, looking chastised. I laughed for a minute, getting it all out, then when I sobered, I looked him straight in the eye.

"She was justified." I deadpanned, completely serious. "Honestly, if I was her, I would have drop kicked you off of

Big Ben." He nodded understanding.

We sat in silence for a minute, then Rose came up and sat down on the ledge.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never gonna forgive me." She stopped. "And we missed a year. Was it good?" She looked at him.

He shrugged. "Middling."

Rose scoffed and looked away. "You're so useless."

"Well if it's this much trouble, you gonna stay here now?"

I hopped in the conversation. "Nah, I'm liking the traveling life." The Doctor grinned at me at that.

Rose wasn't so sure. "I don't know. I can't do that to her again though,"

The Doctor scoffed. "Well she's not coming with us." At that Rose and I started laughing. He grinned at us. "I don't do families."

"She slapped you," Rose almost didn't believe it.

"900 years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother,"

"Your face."

"It hurt!" He put his hand to his cheek as I cackled.

"You're so gay!" Rose laughed, then paused. "When you say 900 years,"

The Doctor turned back to us. "That's my age,"

Rose was dumbfounded. "You're 900 years old." The Doctor nodded.

I looked at the horizon. "Your mom was right, that is one hell of an age gap,"

Rose hopped off the ledge and walked to the edge of the roof. "Every conversation with you just goes, mental. The Both of you" I shrugged my shoulders, she wasn't wrong. "But there's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens, and spaceships, and things, and, we're the only people on planet earth that knows they exist."

Just as she finished this, a large spacecraft flew over our heads. We ducked, jaws-dropping at the spaceship that zoomed overhead, black smoke pouring from it. We all watched it pass overhead, gaping, as the craft moved about, and after crashing into Big Ben, plunged into the water.

I scrambled back to my feet, squinting at the craft, trying to remember what episode this was, and what exactly happened, but for some reason, I couldn't quite grasp it. All I could remember was a pig in a spacesuit getting shot. Poor pig.

"Oh, that's just not fair," Rose breathed, mouth hanging open. The Doctor grinned, and laughing, grabbed my hand, as I grabbed Rose's, and we began to run.

We ran as fast as we could, weaving through cars on the clogged up street. Coming to a stop, The Doctor caught sight of the authorities, blocking the crash site off.

"It's blocked off." He panted, and he grinned as Rose started thinking out loud.

"We're miles from the center; the city must be gridlocked," She looked around, breathing heavily. "The whole of London must be closing down."

The Doctor was delighted at the turn of events. "I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this; this is fantastic!"

Rose looked at us. "Did you two know this was gonna happen?"

"Nope!" "Nope!"The Doctor and I replied simultaneously. He said it happily, while I said it grumpily, still confused as to why I couldn't remember what was happening.

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope!" "Nope!"

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope! "Nope!"

Rose looked away, annoyed at our lack of knowledge. "So glad I've got you two, then."

The Doctor was ecstatic. "I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us!"

Rose was still breathing heavily. "Well let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS." The authorities were still telling the curious crowds to stay back, although at their pay grade they probably knew just as much as the public and were just as curious.

I answered for The Doctor. "We shouldn't, they've already got a spaceship in the middle of London, bringing another one into the mix probably wouldn't be a good idea," The Doctor looked down at me impressed before Rose spoke again.

"But it just looks like a big, blue box, no one's gonna notice," She reasoned. Normally she'd be right, but not today.

"This kind of emergency?" The Doctor quipped, "You'd be surprised. There's gonna be all kinds of people watching," He became a little more solemn. "Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

Rose wasn't amused. "So history's happening and we're stuck right here," she griped.

"Yep," I clipped, thinking.

"Well, we could always do what everybody else does," She suggested, making us look at her. "We could watch it on tv."

The Doctor didn't look like he liked that.

~0~

Rose had turned on the tv and The Doctor was watching intensely. I sat, trying to remember something, anything. It was like there was a wall keeping the events of the show from my recollection. I was holding my head in my hands while Rose and The Doctor watched the screen, focused.

Jackie walked in, bringing us both a cup of tea, ranting about the current state of things, which set off Jackie's friend, who I'd never bothered to learn the name of, and before I knew it, I couldn't even hear myself think.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen!" The Doctor complained, but it didn't help much. Soon enough, the room was full, and I was squished to one end of the couch, my face in my hands, exasperated. When they mentioned a body in the wreckage I started listening. All I could remember was an pig in a space suit. And even that was fading. Like an old memory that you want to hang on to, but it keeps slipping away until it's gone.

Unexpectedly the channel changed to Matt Baker, making a UFO cake. I looked over to see The Doctor trying to pry the tv remote from a small boy. I smiled gently, it was actually kind of cute. He finally got it, changing the channel back to the news and telling the boy to move. The kid came over to me, and he climbed on my lap. He started to play with my face, giggling, as I tried to catch a glimpse of the tv. All I saw was The Doctor, suppressing a laugh at the sight of my face. I rolled my eyes at him and let the kid continue to play with my face.

After a while, pried the small child off of me, and stepped outside for a moment, hoping some air would jog my memory. I took a few calming deep breaths, just barely keeping myself from breaking down. Aliens in London and I couldn't recall more than a pig getting shot. Pitiful. I held back tears, feeling useless when I heard the door open behind me. The Doctor was sneaking out, followed closely by Rose.

"And where do you two think you're going?" She glared at us. The Doctor turned around.

"Nowhere. Just a bit too human in there for me. History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price." When Rose didn't look convinced, he continued. "I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just, wandering."

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. The angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It was perfect!"

I decided to speak up from behind him. "Rose, if it makes you feel better, I'll go with him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere,"

"Jo, you're just as bad as him." She deadpanned. I shrugged. She wasn't wrong.

"Maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes in contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering, 'cause you gotta handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up." He paused, "Just this morning you were all tiny, and small, and made of clay! Now you can expand!" Rose smiled at this. "You don't need me, go enjoy history. Spend some time with your mum." He started to walk away.

"Promise you won't disappear?" The Doctor stopped at that and patted his pockets.

"Tell you what, TARDIS key." He held it out to her. "Bout time you had one. See you later," And he was gone.

I looked at Rose."I'm gonna go on a walk too. Little claustrophobic in there," She nodded, and I went down the stairs after him.

"Doctor!" I called once I reached him on the street. He paused to look back at me. I ran to catch up to him.

"What's wrong? Scared to be left alone with the tiny face squisher?" I gave him my best bitch face as I finally stopped beside him.

"No, just a bit too human in there for me," He laughed and started walking again. "And I know you're not just off on a wander."

He looked at me, surprised. "You remember something?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I gave him a knowing look. "But I know something fishy's goin' on and I want in."

He gave me a fake confused look. "Why would you think that?" I sighed, knowing he wanted me to play along.

"It was too perfect," I deadpanned, all jokes aside.

He looked at me, genuinely surprised, but I continued. "It was the perfect crash landing, got all the attention, crashed in the Thames, now everyone's focus is on the ship. They even found a body! It was so perfect, there is no way it wasn't staged,"

The Doctor was rooted on the spot, staring at me, mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Doc, you might catch flies," I smirked before walking past him towards the TARDIS. After a moment, he caught up to me.

"That was good."

"Thanks," I smirked.

He stopped me. I turned to see a key in his open palm. "'Bout time you got one too." He smiled at me and kept walking. Now it was my turn to gape at him. He gave me a TARDIS key. My inner fangirl died at that very moment. He turned back around, looking at me. "Close your mouth, Jo, you might catch flies." And he continued walking towards the blue box. I ran to catch up to him and walked inside right after he did.

Once inside, we ran to the console and The Doctor started pushing buttons and pulling levers. "I stared at him, holding onto the railing as I watched him intently, trying to memorize the movements and figure out what they did. Unfortunately, he caught me staring.

"Like what you see?" He grinned at me cheekily. I gave him a crooked smile.

"Funny." I continued to watch him fly the TARDIS wistfully.

"I can teach you how to fly her," He suggested, making my eyes go wide.

"W-wha-uh me?" I pointed at myself, shocked.

He nodded, confirming it. "Later. After we figure this out. You obviously want to,"

I nodded feebly. "Sure," I squeaked, then cleared my throat. "Sure, I mean-cool, uh, if you want to uh, um, yeah-uh"I swallowed nervously. He grinned at my stuttering, obviously enjoying my reaction.

"Okay, after we figure out what's goin' on here, I'll teach ya." It was then when something on the other side of the console sparked. "Change of plans, let's start now. That lever? Go pull it down. It's the flight course regulator."

I ran to the lever, pushed it down and looked to him. "Now what?"

"That wheel, spin it, three turns." I did so.

"What about these blue buttons?" I presumed they were the blue stabilizers, but I wasn't sure so I didn't press them yet.

"Leave those ones be, the hold the lever next to your left hand down." And I did.

A few minutes later, and a lot of hammering, we landed. "That was probably harder than it should have been," I stated, breathing heavily.

The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders and turned to me.

"Now, let's see where we've landed, hm?" I cracked a smile at his behavior, before following him to the door. He opened it carefully, and I squeezed out after him. I moved to the door, and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Before he opened the door, I stopped him. "We don't know what, or who is out there. We can't just barge in, what if it's full of soldiers or something?"

"Stay behind then."

"I'm not chickening out, just take a peek before you go in, so you're not shot on sight." He moved to open the door. "Fine. but if it's a room of soldiers, you have to give my 10 quid."

The Doctor grinned. "Alright." And he threw open the door. And our eyes fell on a room full of soldiers.

For 2 seconds nobody moved. The soldiers gaped at us, confused as to how we got there.

Suddenly, the men rushed to grab their weapons, pointing them at our faces. I cautiously leaned my head towards The Doctor. "10 quid," he gave me a small glare as we smiled at the men pointing guns at our heads.

I opened my mouth to try and coax the men to put their guns down when a scream echoed through the building. The men hesitated, and at that moment, The Doctor took control of the situation.

"Defense plan Delta; come on, move, move!" And we all began running towards the disturbance. We ran down the hall, the soldiers following behind us, and dashed straight into the morgue. I turned to my left and catching sight of the frightened woman, tugged on The Doctor's sleeve to get his attention just as she spoke up.

"It's alive!" She was clutching an instrument in front of her, panic in her every movement. I knelt down as The Doctor turned to one of the soldiers and told him to spread out and lock the place down. We hurried to her side and I took her hands to comfort her as The Doctor barked at the men to do as he said.

"I swear it was dead," She said weakly, scared out of her mind. I squeezed her hands a bit as I explained.

"Coma, Shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" Just as I finished my question, I heard a clang on the other side of the room. We whipped around, staring at the corner it came from.

"It's still here," The Doctor said, almost smiling at the thought. He stood abruptly, walking backward, then beckoning the soldier by the door to come inside. He started to walk towards the origins of the sound, motioning for me to stay. Another clang. The Doctor shot down, ducking so whatever it was didn't see him. He began crawling then, peeking around the corner of the table. For a moment, nothing happened. Then I heard a grunt, a very pig-like grunt. After a moment of the pig-noises, The Doctor spoke up. "Hello."

That scared the poor thing to pieces. It started squealing, bolting towards the door. I say bolting, but it was more like waddling. The soldier cocked his gun, preparing to shoot when The Doctor spoke up. "Don't shoot!" and we chased after it. We didn't even reach the hall when we heard a gunshot. The Doctor burst out into the hall, followed closely by me, and we both saw the pig on the ground, the soldier's gun still pointed at it.

"The hell did you do that for?" I yelled, glaring at the man who was still pointing his gun at the creature. "It was scared!" I yelled, my murderous expression matching The Doctor's. The soldier looked confused, not understanding what he did wrong. I knelt by the creature, laying my hand gently on it. "It was scared," I said, dismayed that the poor creature had been hurt. The Doctor stroked its face as it lay dying, and I just sat there, feeling horrible.

Later, the body was moved back to the morgue, and the woman was telling us what had happened on her end of the spectrum.

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," she explained. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from earth."

"More like a mermaid," The Doctor corrected, and he launched into an explanation, telling her what he meant. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid," I could hear the restrained anger in his voice as he told her the situation. "Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they strapped it in that ship and made it divebomb, it must have been terrified." I watched, stricken as I pictured what had happened. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

The woman finally realized what he meant. "So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology that's augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on earth! It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens." During her little speech, The Doctor tapped my arm and we slipped out of the room quietly. We were silent the entire way to the TARDIS, and only when inside did I say anything.

"So there's someone who wanted a fake crashlanding in the middle of London. What now?" He looked at me and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm workin' on it," with that he pulled a lever, taking us back to the Powell Estate. When we landed, I walked over to where he was, looking at the screen. After a moment, I heard the TARDIS doors opening behind us, but I didn't look, knowing it was Rose. The Doctor spoke up first. "Alright, so I lied, we went and had a look," I could feel Rose's gaze on me so I took over.

"The whole thing was too perfect, there was no way it wasn't staged. It was fake," I let The Doctor finish, while Rose stared at us funny.

"Hitting Big Ben? Come on. So I thought, 'let's go and have a look-" he was interrupted by Rose.

"My mum's here." That stopped him. We both looked at her in alarm, hearing the TARDIS door open behind us, and looked around to see Mickey and Jackie walk in.

Upon spotting them I almost grimaced. I was gonna get yelled at, I just knew. I heard The Doctor complaining, warning Rose to not make this place domestic, but I ignored him, worried about the verbal lashing that was inevitable.

Jackie looked absolutely dumbfounded, and frightened, while Mickey looked infuriated. "You ruined my life, Doctor." Our gazes snapped to him. "They thought she was dead; I was a murder suspect because of you,"

The Doctor looked unfazed. He turned to us, annoyance written on his face. "See what I mean? Domestic!" I smacked him on the back of the head lightly for his insensitivity.

"Other people have feelings, Doctor!" I glared at him, but he just pouted at me and turned back to the console.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey challenged, and The Doctor spun around thoroughly irritated.

"Rickey."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name!"

"You think you know your own name, how stupid are you?" At this point, Jackie, overwhelmed, started to leave.

Rose saw this and began to try an stop her. "Mum, don't!" She gestured to us. "Don't go anywhere," She looked at Mickey, "Don't start a fight," she turned around to face me as she left. "Don't break anybody's nose!" And she ran out to explain things to her mother.

I looked at The Doctor, counting down on my fingers. Three, two, one. And Rose came running in. "That was a real spaceship?"

"Yep," The Doctor and I replied in unison.

"So it was all a pack of lies. What is it then that they're invading?"

We didn't notice Mickey standing behind us until he spoke. "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." The Doctor stared at him a moment.

"Good point, so what are they up to?" We all looked back to the screen showing the wreckage.

A few minutes later, The Doctor had opened up a grate under the console and was tinkering with the wiring. Mickey stood over him, while I had opened up a book I found on the jump seat, that The Doctor had conveniently forgotten to read. The Tardis manual, it was odd, I didn't really have a hard time understanding most of it, thanks to context clues. I'd definitely have to find some books on the basics later in the TARDIS library that I knew existed.

"So what you doing down there?" Mickey asked, still a little pissed.

"Ricky," The Doctor started, holding his sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Mickey."

"Ricky." Mickey huffed at The Doctor's insistence to get his name wrong. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" I rolled my eyes at his condescending tone, but said nothing, reading about how TARDISes were grown.

"I suppose not-"

"Well shut it then." That made Mickey particularly grumpy and he sulked over to Rose's side, talking to her, but I let them have their privacy. After a minute of quiet, there was a spark, and The Doctor laughed in triumph.

"Got it, ha-ha!" I drew my gaze from the book, fished a piece of gum from my pocket and used the wrapper as a bookmark, put it down and walked over to where The Doctor was explaining what he had done. "Patched in the radar, looped it back 12 hours so it'll follow the flight of that spaceship, here we go," I stood next to him as he flipped a switch. The screen didn't change. "Hold on," It still didn't change. He hit it in exasperation. "Come on!" It turned on, showing us the flight the ship took. "That's the spaceship on its' way to Earth, see? Except, hold on, the ship did a slingshot around the Earth before it landed."

I spoke up. "So it launched off of Earth, went up, and came back down. The aliens have been here since before the crash. Probably for a while." The Doctor nodded and continued my thought.

"Question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor started flipping through channels from all around the world.

"How many channels do you get?" That was the thing Mickey was focusing on.

"All the basic packages,"

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football." The Doctor replied, annoyed. "Hold on, I know that lot." He pointed to a group of people that had arrived on the screen. "UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good People." I nodded. I remembered UNIT. Martha joined them at one point.

"How do you know 'em?" Rose asked, still staring at the screen.

"Cause he's worked for them." Rose looked at Mickey in surprise. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside, Doctor, I read up on you. You look deep enough in the history books, or on the internet, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." I clenched my jaw at this. Mickey was acting how I would act in his situation, yes, but how I would act is usually not the right way to act.

The Doctor didn't seem fazed. "Oh, that's nice, good boy, Ricky." he shot back condescendingly.

I decided to redirect the conversation back on course. "If you know them, why not go back and help?"

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days." He walked around the console and turned a knob. "Besides, the world's on a knife's edge. There's aliens out there, and fake aliens. Wanna keep this alien-" he pointed to himself, "-out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And uh- better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky! You've got a car, you can do some driving." We all walked to the TARDIS doors.

"Where to?" asked Mickey, frustrated that he was being told what to do.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." We stepped out of the TARDIS, and almost immediately, a spotlight was on us. A man in a helicopter told us not to move, and to put our hands above our heads.

Cop cars surrounded us, and Mickey decided it would be a good idea to run away. The Doctor, Rose, and I stayed where we were when Jackie ran outside, calling for Rose, but was held back by soldiers. We were told to raise our hands above our heads, and we did so.

The Doctor had a huge smile on his face. "Take me to your leader!" I groaned. Of course, he had to go and say that. I resolved to later smack him for that but settled for glaring instead.

We were escorted into a car, and we squished in the backseat. Rose started talking, saying that it was a bit nice, but I was focused on trying to recall what had happened in the episode. And I was trying not to let my legs touch The Doctor's in the cramped backseat.

We arrived at Downing Street a few minutes later, Rose and The Doctor grinning. Me, I was American, so this place didn't really hold much meaning for me. However, when I got out of the car, I was bombarded with cameras, and reporters shouting questions, which made me smile. 'So this is what it's like to be famous,' I thought, a smile creeping on my face. When I was little, I had wanted to be a movie star, so twelve-year-old me was freaking out.

The Doctor waved at them, and I decided to join him. How could it hurt? I waved with him, then hurried inside the building. We were led into a room, where we waited for a few minutes.

A young man came out of the door in the side of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." He walked over to us, holding out two ID cards, one with The Doctor's name on it, and one with mine. Huh. I didn't think I was a leading expert on aliens, but okay. We started to go. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

I turned to him. "We're not going in without her."

"You two are the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor, Ms. Packard. That is you two?" We nodded. "She'll have to stay outside."

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "She's staying with us."

The man seemed frustrated. "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Rose stopped me. "It's alright, you two go."

A woman popped up behind the man. I recognized her, but couldn't place where. "Excuse me, Are you The Doctor?" She looked at me. "Are you Ms. Packard?"

I turned to Rose. "Are you sure? They got me a badge, they probably just didn't get your name or something,"

She nodded. "Yeah, you two go figure out what's going on in there, I'll wait outside." We nodded and headed through the door.

I clipped my ID badge on and headed into the conference room, sitting down next to The Doctor, and we both began reading the pamphlet we had been given, reading it all rather quickly. I was so worried about what could happen that I didn't notice that I had read the pamphlet just as quickly as the Doctor had.

After a minute, the man in front started speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot." The Doctor spoke over him.

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see?" He stood, walking towards the front. "Filed away under any other business, a North Sea satellite detected a signal. A little blip of radiation at 100 fathoms. Like there's something down there." He reached the front and turned around, heading back up the aisle. "You were just about to investigate, next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, Massive diversion from what?" He paused, trying to figure it out, just as the answer hit me. I stood as he asked himself, "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?"

I stepped forward just as the answer hit him. "Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap. This is all about us, or, you guys." I stepped forward, nervous. "Alien experts. The only people with the knowledge on how to find them-"

The Doctor finished for me. "Gathered together in one room." He was interrupted by the acting Prime Minister farting, quite loudly. The Doctor turned to him, indignant. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while we're saving the world?"

The man sat forward. "Would you rather silent but deadly?" The general and the Acting Prime Minister looked at each other, amused. At that same time, I had moved to stand just behind the Doctor, and we stared at them, confused. The general then took off his hat cheerily.

At that moment, the acting prime minister began to laugh, and the general reached up, and pulled a zipper, taking off what I could now see was a skin suit. Ew.

The acting prime minister was still laughing, and I could now see a creature I recognized. Raxacoricofallipatorians. The Slitheen family.

It roared, and the acting prime minister stood up. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards," He pulled a small device out of his coat pocket. "They'll help to identify the bodies." And he pushed the button on his device.

What I felt next was pain. It was the most pain I've ever been in I groaned, making out the Doctor suffering similar effects. The ID cards were going to kill us. I fell to my hands and knees, all my muscles contracting. I could faintly hear the laughter of the Slitheen as we writhed in agony. I wasn't a Time Lord with an extra heart. I was going to die.

~0~

Hey! This took longer than I anticipated to write, I stayed up late finishing it, so I hope you like it! 

DFTBA! 

~Katie


End file.
